


Minds and Matter

by Jessie0378



Series: Minds and Matter [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Anal Sex, Cephalopods, Fingerfucking, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Pon Farr, Rimming, Romance, human-alien relations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessie0378/pseuds/Jessie0378
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan must cope with his Master in a coma, and Qui-Gon has an unanticipated reaction to Obi-Wan after he wakes up. Takes up where TPM leaves off...with a certain someone surviving (as he should have). Thoroughly screws with canon thereafter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minds and Matter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: These characters are Lucas' and not mine, and I make no money from the sharing of this piece of fiction. Plus, he would be highly unlikely to imagine squid- humanoid relations amongst Jedi, so I am sure no one will confuse our creative products.
> 
> Dedication: To the slashers at Master-Apprentice, who have provided me with so many hours of enjoyment.
> 
> ** indicates emphasis  
> // indicates speaking through a bond  
> { } indicates thought

Obi-Wan paced outside the Healers’ Station with his heart pounding, a part of him open to emotion and loss of control in a powerful way he could not remember since the ‘creche. He knew that he should be meditating, should be calling on the force to calm him and guide him, but his attempts were half hearted. The door slid open and Healer Tan-Hai Krun stepped out, nodding at him. 

"Knight Kenobi."

{Knight} 

"How is he Healer?"

"The same I'm afraid." Tan-Hai's brown eyes crinkled sympathetically, and Obi-Wan could feel the calming waves Tan-Hai was directing at him. "The flesh is healing, but there is no change in his awareness. His force signature is still distant." 

Distant. Qui-Gon was always so strong in the living force, could it be easier for him to drift off, with no thought for his future or his past? The past was so much more real for Obi-Wan than for Qui-Gon, did that make him less real to Qui-Gon than Qui-Gon was to him? The thought made him clench inside. It made him ache to think of his time with Qui-Gon, this thing that was still living and vital inside him, as the past. Perhaps he was losing his mind a bit. Not for the first time, he wondered if the Council had made the right decision in knighting him. He'd been so eager for the honor, so sure he was *past* ready. How everything had changed. 

"Thank you Healer. I would very much like it if you would let me sit near him and speak with him. Perhaps it would help." 

Tan-Hai looked at him kindly. "I'm afraid the answer is the same as before- if Master Jinn is remaining in a trance, it may be to his benefit in the long run. Hearing your voice- and forgive me, your distress, might jolt him out of it before he is ready." 

"But if the body is recovering-"

"The mind must heal as well Knight Kenobi. An experience this extreme leaves its own kind of damage." 

Obi-Wan bowed his head. "I apologize for my frustration Healer. I just... hate the waiting." That did not sound like knightly patience. Obi-Wan winced.

Tan-Hai squeezed his shoulder. "Understandable, my friend. We will call you should there be any change." Obi-Wan glanced at him and remembered how much he had looked up to Tan-Hai in his younger years. Tan-Hai had been 5 years ahead of him in his training, astoundingly gifted by any Jedi standards. He still had a bit of that hero worship left over, and felt a touch of shame at the shakiness of his voice as he asked the question that he most feared to utter aloud. 

"And if there is no change?"

Tan-Hai looked him squarely in the eyes. "Then we shall let him pass into the force Knight Kenobi. It is not for us to fight, if the force should choose to reclaim him." 

Obi-Wan could not bring himself to answer; he simply bowed and took his departure as quickly as was possible, before Tan-Hai could see the tears gathering in his eyes. 

Tan-Hai watched him go with a lingering look of concern on his tattooed face. 

 

***************************************************

 

Palming open the entrance to their quarters, Obi-Wan felt the now familiar but no more welcome stillness assault his senses. These rooms had spent many cycles standing empty, yet they were immediately *filled* when they returned from missions. Obi-Wan now doubted that he had much to do with that at all, though he had always thought of his personality as being bigger, more expansive than his Master's. But now he realized that Qui-Gon's presence was as active in serenity as it was in more overt expressions of thought and action. Obi-Wan fell to his knees in the center of the common area, knowing he could not put this off much longer. Drawing a deep breath, he let the turmoil seep out from behind his shields, projecting it forward like it was giant monitor. With concentration, Obi-Wan watched the shapes take form and color, grouping together like with like, forming a mini galaxy before his eyes. While this was an exercise he had performed many times, such visualizations being complementary to his linear thought patterns, he had never had to do so with so many constellations of thoughts and feelings, so many things he feared to look directly at. The shapes before him gave a twist and began to lose their definition and color. Obi-Wan willed himself to focus, calm his breathing and take one step at a time, one group at a time. 

Discomfort about the boy. Yes, but why exactly? He did sense danger and a small part of him resented the worshipful way his Master- he briefly lost the definition of the strands of thought he was looking at- regarded the young boy. But it was more than that; the boy represented disorder both in the extremes of his abilities and life but also in the way events fell out of order around him. Obi-Wan, above all else, valued order. Even when facing a chaotic situation, he took pride in applying orderly methodologies to the management of it. All Jedi were trained to do this, but Obi-Wan took the skill to a highly developed level. Qui-Gon had been telling him for *years* that such an approach could not possibly address all potential situations, and that he should develop skills that did not so thoroughly depend upon order in their application. 

Obi-Wan had never believed him. Had been sure that his own approach was superior. And here it was- a situation where his approach was failing... miserably. He felt shamed and arrogant thinking of it. He'd gone beyond trusting his own instincts to believing they were *better*, that they had more value. Obi-Wan knew that the minute you close yourself off to the possibility that there are multiple right ways and viewpoints, you close doors to approaches which could be important. It occurred to him that Qui-Gon had been so frustrated by his total adherence to the High Council's edicts for that very reason- not because the Council couldn't be wise or because Obi-Wan couldn't consider and agree with the Council about an issue, but because there were inevitably other wise decisions with merit that were also applicable at any given moment. Qui-Gon had always been more willing to look at those possibilities- obstinately, to Obi-Wan's way of thinking. Qui-Gon said that focusing too much on what the Council mandated prevented him from paying close attention to the way the force was leading him. Obi-Wan had thought this was blasphemy. How could a Council full of beings so in touch with the force be *distracting* him from the will of the force? 

The largest, twisting shape in front of his eyes swirled into view. Obi-Wan had deviated from his training, the Council, the Code. Obi-Wan had defeated the Sith with his emotion, with his passion. He would have fallen otherwise. Obi-Wan could not see the dark side in his actions, as hard as he tried. His feelings for his fallen Master had honed and focused his concentration in the task rather than distracting him. Qui-Gon, contrary being that he was, had hinted at thinking such kinds of attachment, depending on context, might be critical to serving the light side of the force. Were not Masters and Padawans bonded? Healers and their patients? Any Jedi and the force? Obi-Wan had been scandalized by these implied criticisms. It seemed that any attachment which could compete with his commitment to the Order and the Republic was *by definition* to be avoided. But some of his certainty in that fact was faltering, and along with it, some of the foundation he had built his sense of self upon. 

Obi-Wan Kenobi knelt upon the floor for several more hours, meditating on his discoveries before falling into a heavy sleep. It was a practice that he would repeat many times over the next two years. 

 

***********************************************

 

Obi-Wan neatly deflected blaster fire with two swift downward strokes as he shepherded his charge down the corridor of the diplomatic vessel they were trapped on. 

"This way Ma'am," Obi-Wan said, slightly out of breath and gesturing towards an escape pod. She gave him an apprehensive look and then tentatively extended her leg. Was it permissible to use a force suggestion to encourage a being to *hurry up for the love of all things holy?* He thought not. Then again, it *was* for her own safety... The ship rocked violently again and the little pod made a hissing noise like an angry reptile before all of its control panel lights blinked out. 

{Fuck.} "Blast!"

The doors at he end of the corridor that he had jammed earlier opened several inches and blaster fire shot through. They were getting through. Obi-Wan unhooked his comm unit from his belt.

"Alpha 6, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi. The last escape pod appears to have lost power. What is your ETA?"

"Knight Kenobi, this is Alpha 6. We have attached to the hull and are cutting through it as we speak." That was a bad sign, it meant that their team hadn't been successful in winning any of the entrance portals. "We have not yet been able to assess the level of resistance on the other side. Can you stay where you are?" 

"Negative!" Obi Wan shouted as the little pod let out another belch of steam. "We are going to have to retreat to the lower levels."

"We will find you when we have secured level one."

Obi-Wan signed off. He turned to the young Sertian. "Have you ever used one of these?" He held out a rather large and cumbersome surge rifle that he'd poached earlier in the battle. Amorlia took the weapon gingerly. "We are going to have to drive them back far enough so we can go back through the door and to the stairwell leading to the lower levels. If we stay here we will be trapped." She looked at him with luminous, yellow eyes that looked distinctly tremulous and nodded. Obi-Wan sighed.

"Brace the rifle's butt against your shoulder like so-" A fuselage of blaster fire expanded through the corridor as the doors were wedged apart by a metal jack. Obi-Wan force-pushed Amorlia behind the nearest bulkhead and dove across the hall. Blaster fire pounded the corridor around him, and he swiveled to use the bulkhead as a partial shield while he deflected fire back at the assailants. He hit one of them but had to jump back as all the fire redirected itself at him. {There has to be at least 20 of them}, he thought. One of the attackers, unfortunately, got the bright idea to shoot at the bulkhead behind and across from Obi-Wan, bouncing fire off the metal and back at him from behind. This forced Obi-Wan to defend himself from both directions at once, which further prevented him from deflecting the shots back at his attackers with focused accuracy. He grasped at his comm unit. 

"Alpha 6-" A round of blaster fire bounced off the bulkhead behind him in a spectacular display of sparks. Obi-Wan caught any fire on course to hit him, but one beam passed over his shoulder and ricocheted off the wall at the perfect angle, clipping his shoulder and sending his lightsaber skidding across the floor in the process. The stinging pain was immediate and sharp, dropping him to one knee. Two beings used this opportunity to dart into the corridor and head toward Obi-Wan, while others aimed fire at the fallen lightsaber, making it dance and hop across the shiny flooring. Obi-Wan could sense the tide of the battle shifting dangerously in favor of their assailants, and used his surge of tension as a springboard to launch himself in the other direction, toward the peace of the force. He felt the calm float over him as he opened himself more fully to the force and centered himself to make a dive toward his charge. He was startled out of his plans by the clack of rifle fire thudding through the passageway, the oblong jets of blueish energy blinding him momentarily. He looked up to see both attackers who had gained ground now on the floor and another fallen over the metal jack in the doorway. Amorlia was crouched behind the bulkhead with the rifle awkwardly balanced against her shoulder as he had shown her, one foot braced against the wall for stability and her eye lined up to the sight. 

{Well then. That was unexpected}. He grinned at her and called his lightsaber to his other hand, allowing the force to channel his pain downward and out through the bottoms of his feet as he had been trained, humbly asking his damaged flesh and bone to wait its turn for attention at a later time. He charged wildly at the doorway, taking out two more attackers and forcing the remaining assassins to retreat down the corridor to regroup. 

"Follow me!" He shouted over his shoulder. He heard footsteps behind him as he cleared the jack and keyed open the door on the other side. Amorlia was climbing over a fallen body when he glanced back. He covered her while she made it over, placing his body between her and any potential fire from the hallway. 

They rushed into the stairwell, Obi-Wan pausing to melt the keypad before they moved on. Obi-Wan reached out with his senses to determine whether anyone lay in wait ahead. He sensed nothing. They burst through the door to the second level and into a wide empty hallway lined with doorways. Obi-Wan selected a doorway part of the distance down the hall and allowed his mind to skitter into the keypad panel and pop the clasp. Inside they found a stateroom with two chambers. Obi-Wan went directly to the bedchamber and into the small attached 'fresher and ignited his lightsaber, cutting a square shape in the wall at floor level which led into the next set of chambers, like a cutout that just needed a push to detach from its borders. 

"Backdoor," he explained, emerging. He jammed the bedchamber door and gestured Amorlia into the 'fresher. As he strode to join her he saw that the bedchamber had been occupied, a fact that he hadn't noticed earlier due to the chamber's excessive neatness. As he passed the dressing table he a saw a small holographic card bearing Amorlia's furry black visage against a backdrop of the Sertian flag. A refugee's room then, one of the 50 or so that had been chosen to accompany their standard bearer to the Galactic Senate to testify about the refugee situation and sentient-rights violations by neighboring planets. Amorlia was perhaps an unlikely heroine, being a shy and diminutive mine drill operator, but she had attained widespread fame and devotion from her world for her passionate and articulate speeches. And now the opposition was attempting to block her from ever making her report to the Senate. 

Obi-Wan squeezed into the 'fresher with Amorlia and maneuvered around to lock the door. The 'fresher really was absurdly small. One of his legs was in the sonics stall. Amorlia, behind him, leaned against the small sink and let out a sigh, shifting. Obi-Wan looked down and saw her small arm resting on the counter. She had obviously gotten it wet in the sink, the fur was matted down damply at her wrist revealing little grey roots. Obi-Wan's eyes drifted toward the ceiling, his shoulder throbbing. His brain seemed to click and turn over and then his mind put the pieces together all at once. Wasn't Amorlia from one of the northern provinces of Sertia, whose members were characterized by the pure, jetty black of their fur? And wasn't one of its neighboring planets inhabited by beings with fur of a light, silvery hue... Obi-Wan sensed it a split second before she struck, swiveling around in the narrow space and making a tight arc with his lightsaber, slicing part of her hand off just as the vibroblade cut into his side. She let out a scream, clutching the cauterized fingers to her chest and slumping back against the wall. Obi-Wan kicked the fallen blade into the stall and pressed a hand to his bleeding side. 

"Where is Amorlia?"

She looked at him and grinned, panting. "Dead, months ago."

"Why attack the ship then? I would have delivered you to the Senate without suspecting a thing."

She said, conspiratorially, "Not everyone is in on the plan, too many leaks." She waved her other hand. "They are probably idiots from Mejukka. Barbaric bastards, all things considered." 

"And now?" 

"Well, horribly embarrassing the resistance in front of the Senate would have been our first choice, but really, she is dead so we have won either way." 

Obi-Wan stared at her, all her timidness gone, even her posture entirely different. His heart pounded in the silence of the little room. "I will tell the Senate what you have said and it will move them to take action."

"No. The attack on the ship will make the plot appear unlikely- a rouge player sounds much more reasonable than a conspiracy. And I will deny it all." Her eyes glittered at him. "If we don't die here, that is."

 

*****************************************************

 

As it turned out, Obi-Wan thought as he entered the Healers’ Station *again,* they did survive. It hadn't taken long for the Sertian guard to secure the assassins and come to their rescue. It *had* taken a fair amount of persuasion to convince them that he had not in fact maimed their heroine- a process that inflicted yet another several injuries to his person. Tan-Hai was waiting for him, looking very much like he was trying not to roll his eyes. Obi-Wan smiled.

"Really, I am thinking about setting up quarters for you in the Healers’ Wing." 

"Oh be quiet. You enjoy this."

Tan-Hai ignored him. "Let's get you scanned and figure out what's broken and torn. Can you get into that machine without injuring yourself further, do you think?"

Some time later Tan-Hai grinned mischievously as he applied bacta to the gash on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "I think you actually chipped bone here. Impressive. I have never seen a new Knight do so much damage to himself in his first year. How do you find so many things to fall into and out of? " 

Tan-Hai, who had initially been the very image of decorum when patching Obi-Wan back together, had relaxed around him. 

{He’s really hit his stride now} Obi-Wan thought wryly. But he secretly enjoyed their encounters immensely. 

"I'll have you know that I didn't fall into a single thing this mission, thank you very much. This is all inflicted by beings who wished to kill me."

"I see. And that is an improvement?" 

"Well, it's more dignified, I think." 

"One of these abrasions is on your ass." 

"It was actually a very graceful move, for your information. I just got swiped as I was sailing over one of the guard's heads." 

"Here- roll over a bit so I can do that one next." There were several minutes of silence as Tan-Hai worked.

"You should buy a guy dinner before you do that," Obi-Wan said dryly. Tan-Hai paused as his fingers were gently parting Obi-Wan's buttocks to disinfect the very tip of the wound. 

"OK. I'll make you dinner, how's that? Something that can be eaten without a knife so you won't cut yourself."

 

*******************************************

 

Obi-Wan watched Tan-Hai as he bustled around the kitchen, deftly chopping vegetables and stirring an interesting concoction of fruit-based broth and grains. Tan-Hai had released him to sit with his Master for a while after his treatment, and Obi-Wan felt the familiar sadness pressing upon his chest even as he was happy that his friendship with Tan-Hai had been elevated to the next level. 

"It must hurt every time you go in there."

{Was he that obvious}? "It does. I dread it but then I miss it when I go away." Only after it had been determined that Qui-Gon had officially passed into a coma did the Healers begin allowing him to make visits to Qui-Gon's bedside.

"Did I ever tell you that I took a class of Qui-Gon's back 5 or 6 years ago?" 

Obi-Wan smiled. "No. What was it?"

"Level thirteen Philosophy of Reincarnation and Cloning Technologies. He shocked the pants off the class by suggesting that the Code was wrong for implying that all efforts to retain consciousness beyond physical death is tantamount to greed."

Obi-Wan laughed. "That sounds like him. I think he always thought I was excessively prim because I was horrified whenever he went rogue." Obi-Wan paused, "I wish I'd been more open-minded now." 

Tan-Hai turned around, "I think Qui-Gon is precisely the kind of being who enjoys someone with a backbone, actually. I don't see him going for a yes man."

Obi-Wan mulled that over for a minute. Interesting, he had never thought of it that way before, but it felt like the truth. 

"If he wakes up I'm going to tell him you said that the next time we get into an argument." 

Tan-Hai reached over and patted Obi-Wan's hand. "I hope that day is very soon."

Obi-Wan felt a suspicious pressure in his throat, and simply nodded.

 

*******************************

 

"Did you actually manage to sever the achilles tendon? Do you know how tough that tendon is?" 

Obi-Wan was clutching the sides of the table, clearly in a great deal of pain. He snorted though. "I fell out of a speeder. It wasn't like I planned it. I had several very seriously angry humanoids coming after me."

"Naturally. You thought the razor sharp rocks of Nagath Valley would be the best place to hide." 

"You’re reminding me more and more of my ‘creche Master."

"You should be so lucky. Easy there- hold still just a moment longer, that's it. All finished. It should start to feel much better now." Tan-Hai smacked Obi-Wan on the ass. "Up you get."

Obi-Wan scowled at him and eased to a sitting position. "I've almost finished my second year of knighthood now, have a little more respect why don't you?"

There was a knock at the door and both men turned and saw Anakin hovering in the doorway.

"Come in Anakin!" Obi-Wan called, moving to sit up straighter. "Tan-Hai here was just making fun of a poor injured man, as per usual."

Anakin took several steps into the room. "Master Snell says that repeated injuries are the result of insufficient connection to the living force, and might be a sign of the dark side."

Tan-Hai broke into a peel of laughter. "Oh that's too much!" 

Obi-Wan gave Anakin a suspicious look. "He didn't really say that."

Anakin's face broke into a tentative smile. "Nope. He just said 'Again?' when I told him I wanted to visit you here."

Tan-Hai slapped him on the back. "Well done. You're coming right along, aren't you?" Anakin smiled more broadly. 

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "How are your classes going Anakin? Any more trouble with the Arching Kata?"

"No, I think I have it now. I am only one form away from catching up with my year mates!"

"Excellent. You are doing very well. And Bethnilla, is she still picking on you?"

"Yes, but it doesn't bother me so much now. I'm better at astrophysics and I think she is just jealous." 

"That may be, but it is not for a Jedi to feel jealous, or superior for that matter. We are all gifted in some way."

"Yes Obi-Wan."

"For example, Obi-Wan here is really not so talented at staying away from things that will cut, bruise, shoot, or otherwise injure him. But he is very good at maneuvering one of those medical hover chairs, so it all balances out. Would you mind grabbing the one outside the door so we can bundle him into it?" Tan-Hai gestured at the entrance. 

"Yes, Healer," Anakin grinned, and darted for the door. 

"You better watch your back Krun, because I'm gonna be on the lookout for you in the halls."

"Dinner tonight?"

"Yeah." 

 

*******************************************

 

Anakin flittered around the common room, grabbing up pillows and stuffing them around Obi-Wan, who had been settled onto the couch. Obi-Wan had regained most of his ability to stand and could do some hobbling, but Anakin and Tan-Hai had both shouted at him to stay sitting, so he relented and let them tend to him. 

"Thank you Anakin," Obi-Wan said as yet another cushion was slid under his injured leg, "that is most comfortable." He gave the boy a smile and patted the couch next to him. Anakin was so eager to please, it made him recall his own desperation to find a Master. Only this boy would not have to wait to be chosen- Obi-Wan had made it clear to the boy that either Qui-Gon or himself would take the boy as his Padawan. He had promised his Master, and he would do so if his Master could not. And Anakin was really very pleasant, if unpredictable. "I got you something on my last mission," he told the boy.

Anakin's face lit up, "Really?" 

Obi-Wan searched around in the pocket of his robes and came up with the small flat wooden square. "A puzzle, supposed to be one of the most complex the planet had to offer." 

Anakin was studying it carefully. "And I have to figure out how to line up all the little black marks?"

"Yes, and each mark is unique to only one corresponding mark." Obi-Wan had no doubt that Anakin would figure the puzzle out by morning, as he had yet to find one that the boy couldn't solve in a matter of hours, but he kept trying. 

Anakin beamed at him, "Thank you!"

"You are most welcome." Obi-Wan smiled back at the boy warmly. Obi-Wan looked over Anakin's head and saw that Tan-Hai was standing in the doorway to the kitchen area, watching them. For once the look on his face was not teasing or assessing, and it took Obi-Wan a moment to figure out what it was. He stared steadily back at Tan-Hai, allowing the moment to solidify though his pulse sped up and he could feel his face growing warm. Tan-Hai gave Obi-Wan a brief nod, and then turned back to the kitchen to prepare the meal.

 

************************************************

 

Dinner was an enjoyable affair, with Anakin asking Tan-Hai about all the different machines in the Healers’ Wing, and Tan-Hai trying to keep up with the questions as best he could. Protesting, Tan-Hai finally told Anakin, "Gah! I understand what they do better than how they do it. It's the diagnostic capabilities I am interested in!"

Tan-Hai had refrained from teasing Obi-Wan much, and Obi-Wan could feel the tension building in the room even though he tried to keep the conversation light-hearted and normal. He thought Anakin could feel it too, because he asked Obi-Wan several times if he was sure that he was feeling better. After the meal was over Anakin announced that he was retiring to the dormitories with his puzzle and would report on his progress in the morning. 

Obi-Wan gingerly stood up from the table after Anakin left, stacking dishes in a pile and testing his weight on his bad foot. Tan-Hai was staring at him again.

"Are you going to tell me I shouldn't be standing on it yet?" Obi-Wan asked.

Tan-Hai stood and came around the edge of the table. "You probably should be laying down somewhere comfortable."

"That's quite the line. Standard fare for Healers?"

Tan-Hai managed a grin. "Do I need a line? You had better tell me now, because I am so hard I am having trouble forming words." Obi-Wan stared and shook his head, his whole body frozen to the spot.

When Tan-Hai kissed him and Obi-Wan felt the wet heat of his mouth, he was embarrassed to find that his legs were somewhat unsteady. Tan-Hai pushed him up against the wall and leaned in, taking control of the kiss and clenching Obi-Wan's upper arms with his hands, making them burn. Vaguely, Obi-Wan realized that it was not only desire that made them feel as if they were on fire; there was something different about the force where Tan-Hai was grasping him. Tan-Hai stepped back and released him, a full grin spreading across his face.

"Healer’s hands," he said. He held them up. "They act as conduits to my intentions." He held out one palm and let it hover over Obi-Wan's breast, several inches away from making actual contact. Obi-Wan felt a gentle sensation growing on his skin, like a thousand tiny mouths were sucking at his flesh. The sensation intensified, making him jerk and utter undignified grunts in the back of his throat. 

"Oh fuck!"

"Very nice," Tan-Hai breathed.

Tan-Hai passed his hand over Obi-Wan's nipple, causing it to bunch up and throb with pleasure, and then trailed down his torso. Obi-Wan felt like a puppet, his muscles undulating and peaking upon Tan-Hai's command. It was an incredible sensation. When Tan-Hai reached his groin, Obi-Wan couldn't smother the shout. 

Tan-Hai leaned closer, "Do you have any idea what I can do when I put these inside you?"

 

*****************************************

Obi-Wan woke up to find Tan-Hai already gone for his shift at the Healers’ Station. He rolled out of his bed and stumbled to the shower, categorizing the various aches in his body from his night with Tan-Hai. His heel was still quite stiff, but his neck was worst- he'd spent the better part of the night sucking Tan-Hai's tattooed cock while Tan-Hai fingered him mercilessly. Tan-Hai was capable of several different sexual force projections, including a sharp jolt- any of which when applied to Obi-Wan's prostate made him come instantaneously and so hard he lost consciousness. 

Obi-Wan had awoken the first time to see Tan-Hai smiling over him. "You almost choked yourself to death on my penis when you lost consciousness Kenobi. Only you." Obi-Wan could see the sweat beaded on Tan-Hai's chest and the heaving breaths despite the teasing. 

"You're lying. I don't have much of a gag reflex." Obi-Wan eyed the swollen appendage curving up Tan-Hai's abdomen, ringed in thick black lines. He rolled toward it.

"Bet that comes in handy. I've never seen anyone like to have cock in their mouth as much as you."

Obi-Wan had moaned as he slid his mouth down over the glistening crown of Tan-Hai's sex, pushing aside the instinctive fear of suffocation as he allowed it to sink into his throat and block his access to air. 

"Oh force, Obi-Wan that's it. Gods you can take it deep."

And so the night had gone.

 

********************************************

Obi-Wan awoke to his comm going off. Swearing, he fumbled for his belt- which it appeared he'd left at the foot of the couch in the common area after his return from his latest mission- a grueling two-month stay on Leatre. 

"Obi-Wan Kenobi here."

"It's Tan-Hai. There has been a change in your Master's condition." 

Heart pounding so loudly that he feared he would miss Tan-Hai's response, Obi-Wan asked "What changes?"

"Qui-Gon is showing signs of increased activity, however we are not sure in what direction he is moving. Are you available to come now? Master Yoda thinks you can be of some assistance."

"I'll be right there." Obi-Wan cut the connection without waiting for a response and flew toward the door. He was half way down the corridor before he realized that he was not wearing his tunics. {Fuck it}, he thought, wrapping his robe more tightly around him. He thought the time that had elapsed between Naboo and the present would have prepared him to let Qui-Gon go, but he found that his feelings were as immediate and powerful as that first night back on Coruscant. A thousand flashes of his Master flashed before his eyes during that interminable trek through the hallways of the Temple. Qui-Gon in a snit over the exceedingly low ceilings in the royal court of Hathins, bumping his head on the knobby protrusions every few minutes while one of the dignitaries tugged on the sleeve of his robe. Calmly staring down his nose at the very short, very hairy Edwalian ambassador who tried to entice him into taking a sled ride down a hill of mud and declining with haughty dignity. Arms bloody almost to the elbows as he knelt over a fallen soldier on Piqqera while he tried to staunch the bleeding of his severed abdomen, cursing the civil war raging around him. Telling the Council that he would as soon impale himself on an impala thorn as allow Obi-Wan to be subjected to the "archaic" and somewhat dangerous Test of a Thousand Fountains. Obi-Wan felt tears welling in the corners of his eyes. 

{I'm a mess already} he the thought. {Please let this be a change for the better. I do not want to say goodbye to my Master tonight}. 

Tan-Hai met him at the door with a formal bow. "Knight Kenobi, I hope you are well." The Healer’s eyes briefly scanned over where his bare chest was peeking out at the top of robe. 

Obi-Wan bowed. "Healer, please inform me of his condition."

Tan-Hai placed his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder and squeezed affectionately. "As you know, he has been in a state of suspended consciousness for a little more than 22 months now with virtually no change in his vital statistics or brain activity. Twenty minutes ago, Master Jinn's heart rate became erratic. As I indicated, we feel that a change in his condition is coming, but we do not know in which direction it will go. Master Yoda is with him now and we would like for you to join him and attempt to guide Qui-Gon in whatever direction he heads." Tan-Hai paused, "I know how difficult this will be for you, but you will be called upon to assist him in becoming one with the force should that be necessary." 

Obi-Wan nodded. He would do that for his Master, if it broke him later. A detached part of his brain mused yet again on why this was so much more difficult than it was to face death and suffering in the field. He had always been excellent at keeping his mind on the bigger picture presented by the unifying force, able to stand back and see events as pieces in a giant playing board. With Qui-Gon he felt like his consciousness was sucked into a single moment and he could not back out and gain any real perspective. This is what it meant to love someone, he realized. Someone specifically, rather than a generalized love of the life force within beings and things. He looked uneasily over Tan-Hai's shoulder through the viewing glass. He could see Yoda's hunched back and alert ears as he floated by Qui-Gon's bedside. 

"I am ready."

 

***********************************************

His Master looked pale, but with the intravenous nourishment and electrodes flexing his muscles as he lay unconscious he still looked solid and hearty. He'd been allowed to grow a full beard, and while it was neatly trimmed, it covered some of the slackness of his expression and further contributed to the illusion of health. What indicated wrongness was a bit harder to put a finger on. It was small things, like the odd angle of his neck and the unnatural clench of his fingers that betrayed that Qui-Gon was not merely sleeping. As he did every day when he was at the Temple, he came around the side of the bed and took his Master's clenching hand in his. He bowed to Master Yoda, "Master."

"Knight Kenobi," Yoda nodded at him. "Distressed you are."

"Yes, Master" Obi-Wan said quietly. "I am afraid to lose him."

"Understandable that is. But sorrow for him you must not feel if pass into the force Qui-Gon does. Many younglings I have seen, and well suited to such peace Qui-Gon is."

"I know that is how I am supposed to feel Master, I just struggle to apply my teachings in this instance." 

"Better at this lesson you are than your Master." Yoda twinkled subtly at him. "Prone to forming attachments left and right he is."

Obi-Wan smiled at the small green Master across from him. "That he does. Drove me crazy at times."

Yoda's ears gave a twitch, "Time it is. Your eyes you must close."

Obi-Wan did so immediately. 

"Between Qui-Gon, yourself, and I feel the force as it flows around and through us." Such a simple exercise, practiced since the 'creche, and Obi-Wan felt a small thrill as he saw Yoda's expansive presence in his mind next to his Master's and his own. 

"Test your Master's shields through your training bond you will."

Obi-Wan let his mind drift to the place in his mind where his training bond lay dormant, closed from the moment his Master was cut down by the Sith. He pushed at it and found firm resistance. Then he felt Yoda's presence there with him, increasing the strength of his probing several times over. Obi-Wan felt the shields give way and made contact with his Master's mind for the first time in 2 years. To his horror, he found himself facing a gentle buzzing with no form or direction. 

Whispering, he said, "He is not here."

"He is. Look for him you must. Sense his readiness I do."

Obi-Wan tried to focus and let his mind drift with the currents of the force through his Master's mind. There seemed no end to the buzzing, droning noise, so unlike an active mind. Obi-Wan felt the wrongness of this place, the total lack of focus and presence which marked Qui-Gon's absence. He felt himself panicking a bit. Surely he should not be the one to have the memory of this deadened mind? And then he sensed some movement, a disturbance ahead. He let himself draw towards it, feeling barely discernible thoughts taking shape around him. He could understand enough to determine that the jumble of thoughts were unconnected, dream-like, but fully formed none the less. 

"Call to him you will."

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and exhaled, relaxing himself with the outpouring air and letting the calmness of the force take its place. 

//Master.// Nothing.

//Qui-Gon Jinn.// Obi-Wan felt a reflexive jerk in the hand he was holding. His heart gave a jolt. Could it be this easy? 

//Master, it is Obi-Wan Kenobi, and I am here to help you back.// Perhaps not what he was supposed to be saying. He didn't care. 

//I miss you very much.//

And then there was an explosion of monitors beeping and he was being pulled away from Qui-Gon as Tan-Hai and a crowd of Healers descended upon Qui-Gon. The scene, Obi-Wan would later reflect, was surreal. Tan-Hai was looking into Qui-Gon's eyes and firmly asking if Qui-Gon could hear him. Another Healer was rapidly detaching electrodes and massaging Qui-Gon's limbs between his feelers, while his fellow injected some substance into the tubes attached to Qui-Gon's arms. Yet another Healer, a Padawan, was standing by the monitors and shouting out readings to the team by the bed. And above it all, Yoda floated on his hover chair, peering down on the display with his head cocked slightly to the side like a bird. 

After a period, Obi-Wan heard Qui-Gon's rasping, unused voice mumbling "Where is the Sith? Obi-Wan... where is Obi-Wan? Anakin?" Obi-Wan stepped forward. Qui-Gon's bloodshot eyes swiveled towards him, seeming to debate the reality of the image before him with some suspicion. 

"This Sith is destroyed my Master. And Anakin is here at the Temple, awaiting your training, safe." 

"Then why are you crying Padawan?"

That just made him cry harder. 

 

*****************************************************

 

Qui-Gon had a very difficult time believing that he had been unconscious for almost two years. Yoda himself had to bring Obi-Wan forward and show him Obi-Wan's long hair and braid-less neck. Qui-Gon, after assessing the situation quietly for a moment, said "His hair grows very quickly, and you can slice off a braid in a moment's time. It proves nothing." He had to be told the same facts several times over the next few hours as his memory faded in and out of working order, before he passed into a real, restful sleep. Obi-Wan sat by him for several hours, watching that his hands did not clench again. 

When Obi-Wan returned to the Healers’ Wing the next morning he found Qui-Gon alone, sitting up in bed and reading. He looked up and Obi-Wan saw the delicate tightening of muscles at the corners of his eyes, which Obi-Wan recognized as the very beginnings of a smile. Obi-Wan smiled back, bowing. 

"Master."

"I understand that I should now be addressing you as Knight Kenobi." Obi-Wan thought that Qui-Gon's smile would now be recognizable as such even to people who did not know him.

"You may call me anything you wish, Master." He grinned widely. "And you look better."

Qui-Gon shifted up a bit, powering off his data pad. "I should imagine so. It took me quite some time to get my mind around things, but it is settling in." Qui-Gon focused keenly on him. "Yoda tells me that I have you to thank for my life." Qui-Gon's face finished its metamorphosis into a full and genuine smile. "I am so very proud. You certainly deserved your knighthood."

Obi-Wan found himself feeling rather embarrassed. "You had worn him down quite a bit by the time I got to him." Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow. "And... I had extra incentive." To his horror, Obi-wan felt himself welling up with emotion. What was wrong with him? 

Qui-Gon was studying him with some surprise. Obi-Wan knew what he must be thinking. Here stood his Padawan, who had never shown as much emotional sensitivity as he would have liked, fighting back tears in a situation that was no longer even a sad one. Obi-Wan couldn't understand it himself. He sought to explain. 

"It was very difficult to see you laying on the floor with your...with your chest opened up. And then here, week after week." 

Qui-Gon nodded solemnly. "I would imagine so." Qui-Gon, blast him, simply waited patiently. 

Obi-Wan felt the need to confess become stronger, and this time the words tumbled out, disjointed. "The Temple wanted to reassign me to smaller quarters and remove your things to storage. And make the plans for your pyre. I- it, the waiting... was awful." Obi-Wan couldn't look Qui-Gon in the face, so he stared down at his feet. That doesn’t begin to describe how it felt Obi-Wan thought.

"I am truly sorry for your pain my friend. I honestly do not know how I would have handled it should the situation have been reversed." After a moment, Qui-Gon ventured, "I imagine it also caused some trauma to your ideas about emotion?"

Of course that would not have escaped his Master. "It did. That, coupled with the resounding proof that I was not invincible during my first year's missions as a Knight, rather put me off some of my dogmatic beliefs."

Qui-Gon let out a small chuckle. "I was dismayed to discover that myself, when I was set loose on the galaxy for the first time." 

Obi-Wan looked at him in some surprise. "You can't possibly have fallen into a common and clearly marked well and required rescuing by several villagers on Na'strael."

Qui-Gon blanched, "You did that?"

Obi-Wan laughed. "I did. And worse."

 

*****************************************

Obi-Wan's ship touched down after his brief, four-day mission to Alderaan, where he had assisted in the transfer of the capital's treasury funds to a new, more secure location. Obi-Wan was waiting at the hatch, fairly hopping with anticipation. It had been unfortunate that he'd been called away just after Qui-Gon had woken, but he was glad that he'd be on hand so soon after Qui-Gon's release from the Healers’ Wing. Tan-Hai had sent him a transmission earlier telling him that Qui-Gon was released that morning and would be moving back to his quarters. Obi-Wan exited the ship the moment the hatch was opened, waving to the techs who moved in with their maintenance vehicles and jogging into the maze of Temple corridors that would take him home. 

 

After two neatly dodged conversations and a series of hallways and lifts, Obi-Wan finally reached his goal. Palming the door to their quarters open, Obi-Wan couldn't repress the smile that blossomed on his face when he caught sight of his Master sitting on the couch, long legs drawn up on an ottoman. "Master! It must be nice to be back. It's good to see you here."

Tan-Hai stepped out of the bedchamber, a medical bag in his hand. "I told Master Jinn not to expect you back for several hours, as you usually require that time for recuperation with the Healers." 

Obi-Wan turned his smile to Tan-Hai. "Not a scratch on me this time, ha!"

Qui-Gon was watching the exchange between them with one eyebrow raised. "Am I to understand that Obi-Wan gets injured frequently?"

Tan-Hai laughed. "I'm not even going near that one. Too easy." He strode off to the kitchen, clearly at home in the space. Obi-Wan saw that Qui-Gon didn't miss that fact.

"I've had a few scrapes, Master."

"Eight broken ribs, five blaster wounds, two dislocated shoulders, a severed achilles tendon, six concussions, a broken toe, three torn ligaments, and untold bruises and abrasions," Tan-Hai called from the kitchen.

Obi-Wan felt a little embarrassed, "I think there were only 7 broken ribs, actually." 

Qui-Gon inquired, "The Council has been sending you on some volatile missions, I take it?"

"Yes Master. Honestly, the number of incidents involving acts of violence has been increasing steadily across the galaxy. Missions that appear fairly routine are taking Jedi by surprise when they turn deadly."

"Yoda said as much to me, though he neglected to tell me that my Padawan was being sent on solo missions so soon after knighting." Qui-Gon looked sharp. 

Tan-Hai came out of the kitchen holding a tray of tea and fruit. "Obi-Wan is developing quite a reputation for successfully completing missions that have taken extraordinary turns for the worse."

Qui-Gon calmly took a slice of fruit from the tray. "Of course he has. He is very steady in the field. They still shouldn't be risking any Knights going alone into such situations. I wonder what they have been thinking."

Obi-Wan blinked and considered whether he should be exasperated or flattered by the protectiveness. On the whole, he leaned toward flattered. He shrugged, "We are more short-handed than ever. It is simply a necessity." Obi-Wan looked up at Tan-Hai, who was hovering at the end of the couch. "Will you stay for dinner? I had planned to bring in some blalak as for Qui-Gon as a welcome home gift."

Qui-Gon sat up a little straighter on the couch, trying to maintain his air of serenity while Obi-Wan thought he was probably salivating in dramatically increased quantities. He grinned. There was *nothing* Qui-Gon liked more than blalak.

"Nope," Tan-Hai said. "I am due back in a moment. I have left you and Qui-Gon a list of treatments, and times they should be administered. Be sure he follows them, yes?"

"I will."

Tan-Hai patted him on the way out the door, "Feel better Master Jinn, and welcome back to the realm of the conscious, if I haven't already said it."

"My thanks for all your assistance, Healer."

And then Obi-Wan found himself alone with his Master. 

 

*******************************************

 

"So then I realized that what was really upsetting the Minister was his family's history in landscaping. His whole political platform had been built on the argument that farmers were "Umlawa," which is sort of a lawless, pirate-like being who must be policed aggressively."

Qui-Gon nodded, "A kind of disavowed identification."

Obi-Wan nodded enthusiastically, "Yes that's its exactly. I should have known to look for that- it is so often the case where beings are extremely intolerant of other beings or ideas. Landscaping and farming are very alike; they both cultivate plants and manipulate them to grow in particular ways. Have you ever been to Almala'ar?"

Qui-Gon shook his head. Obi-Wan continued, "Well, they have an incredibly complex system of social meaning associated with the way a being displays plant life on their property. So of course, highly skilled landscapers are greatly valued. Farmers, however, are an oppressed class. I think the Minister recognizes the similarities between the two professions and therefore puts extra effort into distancing himself from it."

"Did your realization help the proceedings at all?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "Sadly, no. The Minister is far too entrenched in his beliefs to bend an inch." He leaned forward and picked up his wine glass. "Can you believe that they call the farmers various derivatives of the insult 'dirty-fingered' when the whole governing body would come back to the negotiating table after breaks wiping their dirt-covered fingers on their robes after running home to make adjustments to their gardens?" 

Qui-Gon shook his head, "They will have to vote that Minister out of office before there will be a chance to make change. I would be curious to see your mission notes though, it sounds like a very interesting case."

Obi-Wan smiled. "You *would* find a negotiation mission, and a failed one, interesting. But yes, I'd be happy to give them to you." He sighed and stretched. "This is why I sometimes think that sending Jedi into a situation where they have no cultural background might be a mistake." It took Obi-Wan a moment to realize that there was utter silence. He looked over and saw Qui-Gon's mouth open, just a bit. "What?"

"Did you just criticize the judgment of the Council?" 

Obi-Wan laughed.

Qui-Gon gathered himself together. "I take it you are seeing Healer Krun in a social capacity?"

That took Obi-Wan off guard. "Er, yes. For some months now."

"I had thought that you did not care for humans, or close sub-species."

Now Obi-Wan was staring at Qui-Gon with his mouth hanging open. "What?"

"Well, there was that Gamorrean, and the Vettusi, and the Wookie, and Padawan T'or, who is one of the brown headed Plo'ol from Crath, is he not? And the cephalopod on Gawann. To be frank, I am not sure I can picture how that even worked. And-"

"Ok stop, I get your point. I had really thought I was discreet."

"You weren't indiscreet, but I was in charge of your care so I paid close attention. I must ask though, how does a humanoid mate with a cephalopod?"

Obi-Wan knew he was turning red. "One doesn't mate, exactly. The sperm-carrying arm doesn't get detached and left with you as, ah, when another cephalopod is involved. But their tentacles are astoundingly...prehensile. And numerous."

"But how do you pleasure them in return?" Qui-Gon looked genuinely interested. 

"They have these little pods that are amazingly sensitive...if you...ah, suckle them." And the flavor they emitted was absolutely divine.

Qui-Gon leaned back. "Ahh, interesting."

Obi-Wan couldn't believe they were having this conversation; something had fundamentally changed between them. Despite his embarrassment, Obi-Wan realized that in this conversation and the inquires about his missions Qui-Gon was seeking to simply exchange information, not to teach. His Master had quietly and gracefully made the transition from their former relationship to a new and more equal one in a matter of days. Obi-Wan felt a rush of admiration for the man. He also felt himself emboldened.

"I only ever saw you with one partner. Bonjerie." Obi-Wan had in fact come back to their quarters one afternoon and found his Master thrusting vigorously between the thighs of the other Knight. Obi-Wan had been incredibly shocked and had retreated to the hall as quickly as possible. Bonjerie was a plump, round little man who everyone in the Temple wished to partake of- the Knight had the most delightful force presence and drew anyone even remotely force sensitive to him like a magnet. Pleasuring him must have been a uniquely fulfilling experience. Obi-Wan recalled that he had been rather proud that his Master had won the Knight's attention despite his long trail of admirers. Bonjerie had been slain on a mission shortly after that afternoon, if Obi-Wan remembered correctly.

"I didn't realize you knew of our affair."

"I did. It was a great loss when he didn't return."

Qui-Gon nodded. He turned his blue eyes upon Obi-Wan, "How did you know of it?"

"I walked in on you bedding him one afternoon." Obi-Wan enjoyed the surprised expression that crossed his Master's face. 

"I'm surprised I didn't sense that," Qui-Gon said after a moment, recovering himself. 

Obi-Wan smirked, "You were pretty far gone, I think." So had the Knight beneath him been, if the whimpering was any indication. Obi-Wan thought he detected the faintest hint of red coloring Qui-Gon's cheeks and smiled wider. Revenge, however unbecoming, was very sweet. 

 

*******************************************

 

Anakin was able to join them for blalak, though he had no idea how to consume the spicy noodles with the little spoon that accompanied it. Obi-Wan sat back and watched his Master patiently explain the procedure to the boy. Qui-Gon was completely focused on connecting with Anakin, totally in the moment and blocking out everything else- even his beloved blalak. Obi-Wan realized that there had been a certain point at which Qui-Gon stopped looking at him that way, so open and intense. He mused that it was probably when he himself had become less awe-struck around the man and had sought to carve out his own ideas and beliefs, and perhaps Qui-Gon simply allowed him space to do so. Perhaps the transition from adoring youth to rebellious young person always hurt teachers and mentors, and so they backed off for their own protection. Obi-Wan didn't feel jealous of Anakin, exactly, but he suddenly missed that singular attention. Qui-Gon looked up and saw him watching and Obi-Wan gave him a little smile. He couldn't read the expression on Qui-Gon's face- curious, perhaps? 

When Qui-Gon finally turned to his own blalak and spooned his first bite, he closed his eyes and went very still for a moment. Both Obi-Wan and Anakin stared unabashedly at him, Anakin in confusion and Obi-Wan in amusement. 

"Worth coming out of a coma for?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Oh definitely. The Healers told me I might not be able to taste food in the same way until my taste buds redeveloped fully, but I swear this tastes even better than before." 

“Do you know that JoJo’s moved down to Level 34 now?” Obi-Wan asked conversationally.

“Did it really? Into a bigger space then?” Qui-Gon shoveled more blalak into his mouth.

“Nope. Just as small and grimy. He wouldn’t tell me why either.”

“That sounds like JoJo.”

 

************************************************ 

The following day Obi-Wan accepted the assignment of his new quarters. He knew that Qui-Gon would be taking Anakin as his Padawan Learner, and that it was time for him to have Knight's quarters. It was harder than he thought to move his things out of the little room that he had occupied for so long. Qui-Gon was just returning from the Healers’ Wing when Obi-Wan was finishing up, and he helped carry the last pile of books to Obi-Wan's new rooms one level down, despite Obi-Wan's protests. 

"You look sad Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan ran his hand through his hair distractedly. "I know it is foolish, but I am. End of an era and all that. It seems rather dull here." His new quarters had a long tall window which faced city-side and offered more light, but Obi-Wan still felt as if it was foreign and unwelcoming. 

Qui-Gon approached him and laid a hand on his shoulder. "I will keep you programed into the door, of course. You may come at any time."

"I appreciate that." Obi-Wan attempted a smile, but could tell by the look on Qui-Gon's face that it wasn't wholly convincing. 

"Come back with me and we will have some tea."

"I'd like that. Just remind me that I am on the sparring roster in an hour."

"Who are you sparring with?"

"Master Windu. I will get trounced thoroughly- good for the ego. Or so he told me." 

"Mace makes it a sport to prey on new Knights and make sure they do not get too far ahead of themselves," Qui-Gon said, amused.

When they reached Qui-Gon's rooms they sat in the common area and sipped hot tea which Qui-Gon prepared for them, waving away Obi-Wan's offer to do so.

"What did the Healers’ say?" Obi-Wan ventured.

"Everything looks pretty good. I still have a certain amount of weakness and I get dizzy when I stand too long, but it is fading fast."

"That's wonderful," Obi-Wan said, sincerely. 

"I know we have different thoughts on the matter, and I respect your beliefs, but I just wanted to say that I think it is alright for you to be sad. For you to be attached to this place. I feel it too."

Obi-Wan looked at him. "You're sad?" 

"Of course. I am having trouble imagining this place without you. It doesn't feel right- and it likely won't for some time. But we will develop a new dynamic, and that will be good too."

"I've been struggling quite a bit with attachment, and how it fits into my training." Obi-Wan took a deep breath. "Master, my defeat of the Sith...I was losing the battle. I would have fallen, without question. I almost lost anyhow, but what turned the tables was...my feelings for you." Obi-Wan closed his eyes. "When I saw you struck down I was filled with emotion. It gave me enormous strength and concentration."

"Did you feel hate?"

"No, some fear. Shock. But mostly an overwhelming determination to attend to you, to help you. The Sith was simply the obstacle in the way of that and I focused on dispatching it. I tried to explain this to the Council, because I wasn't sure that it should qualify me for Knighthood."

"You acted in keeping with the mission and your training, which is what matters. I think it unreasonable to expect that you should not feel something in the process. I have always thought the ban on attachment too simplified- shouldn't it be less a dogmatic pronouncement, and more a doctrine of coping with the enormous responsibilities of being a Jedi and a sentient being in a manner which supports both? Clearly, obsessions can prevent Jedi from performing their duties professionally, but not all attachments are obsessions. Also, when a being is struggling with obsession, or other dark feelings, they hide it because of the stigma attached to it in the Order." Qui-Gon paused for a moment. "That is what happened both to my Master and my first Padawan."

Obi-Wan looked up, interested. "They were both struggling with obsession?"

"In different ways, yes. They both had unorthodox views and they kept them private, because they felt they needed to. Had they reached out and discussed their ideas or feelings...things would have been different, I think."

Obi-Wan wondered, for the first time, if that was why his Master had been so ready to argue with the Council and other Jedi during his apprenticeship. He took another sip of tea. Obi-Wan knew that he was loved, and that that Qui-Gon knew he was loved in return. This was a different admission. He caught Qui-Gon's eye and held it. "I am attached to you, Qui-Gon." 

Qui-Gon's eyes crinkled in his partial smile, "I know. But now that you've said it, it can't eat at you."

"And turn me to the dark side?"

Qui-Gon chuckled, "I don't think that was ever in your future, Obi-Wan." 

They sat for a time in silence. Obi-Wan didn't need Qui-Gon to tell him the attachment was returned, he knew that it was. It had always been him who needed to acknowledge it. 

"One bright aspect of having your own quarters will be that you can entertain any number of cephalopods in your bed without having to plan it around your Master's schedule." 

Obi-Wan looked over at his Master and burst out laughing. Qui-Gon was taking a composed sip of his tea.

"I don't have enough orifices to accommodate 'any number,' as you say."

"I'm sure you could manage."

"Master!" Qui-Gon was *teasing* him, and Obi-Wan was delighted. New dynamic indeed. Obi-Wan, grinning like a fool, twinkled back at his Master. Qui-Gon peered back at him, those crinkles back around his eyes. Then he stilled, his pupils dilating. 

"Master?" Had Qui-Gon sensed something? But now, Qui-Gon's pupils were too dilated, much too dilated, obliterating the blue of his irises, feline-like. And he was inhaling a great deep breath of air through his nose.

"Master? What’s wrong?" Qui-Gon's whole body was tensed, and Obi-Wan could see his fingers turning white where they clutched the cup.

"Obi-Wan, get out. Now." 

"*What-?*"

"NOW!"

Obi-Wan knew that tone, and jumped to his feet, moving towards the door. When he reached it he hesitated and something slammed into him from behind, propelling him into the hallway. The door slid shut behind him.

 

*****************************************************

 

Obi-Wan stumbled down the hall, in shock. His Master had *force pushed* him. Obi-Wan heard his comm beeping and grabbed for it.

"Obi-Wan, forgive me. I will explain later- just don't come back here. Stay away." Qui-Gon's voice was shaking.

"Master, are you OK? What-"

But his Master had signed off. Dumbfounded, Obi-Wan just stood in the hall for a moment, until he recognized a familiar form heading towards him.

Tan-Hai came swiftly up to him, looking intense. 

"Obi-Wan, do you realize you have been marked by a Thersal?"

Obi-Wan, shaken, said, "What?"

Tan-Hai took him by the arm. "A Thersal, Obi-Wan. Human sub-species. Who were you just with?"

"My Master, what do you mean marked?"

Tan-Hai's eyes widened. "The smell, it's quite distinctive. C'mon." 

"The *smell*?"

Tan-Hai guided Obi-Wan towards his quarters. Once they were through the door, Tan-Hai turned to him. "Tell me everything." Obi-Wan, still in a state of shock, recounted his conversation with his Master and how his Master's eyes had gone all black.

"You weren't doing anything sexual with him when it happened? Kissing, touching?"

"No!" 

Tan-Hai shook his head. "Unusual, that's very unusual for a Thersal. Obi-Wan, how much do you know about your Master's sub-species?"

Obi-Wan opened his mouth and paused, "Not much, I guess. I know that he has a particular aversion to sulfur based matter..." Why hadn't he taken the time to learn more about his Master's origins? "He never mentioned anything like this."

"Obi-Wan, Thersals are a kind of hybrid between humanoids who have specific cycles where they wish to mate, and humanoids who are always in sexually active cycles. Thersals have a fairly low drive until it is awakened by a particular being, when they enter into an indefinite state of very high arousal and sexual activity. It’s called fixating. Thersals who are not in a relationship or sexual agreement with another being become dormant until the drive is reawakened."

Obi-Wan stared at him with wide eyes "Is the state specific to one being?" 

"It is generally triggered by and focused on one being, yes. But in a state of sexual wakefulness, they are capable of mating with anyone in addition to their mate."

"How long does it last?" 

Tan-Hai looked at him seriously, "It depends. If both partners continue to participate, a long time, sometimes a lifetime. If one partner dies, or doesn't reciprocate, the affected Thersal can try to transfer the sexual attention to another being, or let it fade, which can be a long, frustrating and painful process. I've rarely heard of a Thersal fixating on someone they were not having sex with, or about to have sex with before. It sounds like an unusual fixation to me. I'd like to examine Qui-Gon to see what is different about this experience, and see if he is alright."

Obi-Wan nodded, "Please do. Tell him...tell him it's OK."

Tan-Hai turned at the door, "Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon didn't have a choice in the matter. He didn't do this intentionally."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I know that. Tan-Hai... does this situation make you uncomfortable?"

Tan-Hai came back over to him and looked down at Obi-Wan. "It makes me uncomfortable to think that something could come between the two of you. But if you mean, does the idea of the two of you having sex upset me, then no, it does not. I have no problems sharing. Especially if you would let me watch on occasion." He winked good naturedly at Obi-Wan, then sobered. "You need to decide what course of action is right for you. You are a very wise man, so I have no doubt that you will conduct yourself with integrity." Tan-Hai leaned down and kissed Obi-Wan on the lips, and then stepped out the door. 

Obi-Wan sat and stared at his hands for a while, mind whirling around in muddled circles. Finally he got up and turned on Tan-Hai's terminal, deciding to research more about his Master's sub-species. 

 

Obi-Wan read several articles on Thersal mating behavior and physiology. He learned that Thersals in a state of fixation experience intense sexual longing for their intended partner and find it nearly impossible to be near the object of their affection without initiating sexual contact. The reaction is most extreme at first, but remains to varying extents throughout the association, though at more controllable levels. Fixating Thersals also develop a highly acute sense of smell, an above-average body temperature, and emanate a kind of pheromone meant to warn other beings away from their intended, though it’s only detectable to Thersals and several other species. Thersals who suffer an abrupt end to their relationship experience a host of physical discomforts ranging from headaches to sexual frustration, as well as depression. Obi-Wan read a number of sensationalistic media stories about Thersals fixating on terrifically inappropriate beings (how had he never noticed them before?), and learned that there was a whole sub-genre of tragic Thersal romance novels. He even watched an alarming vid of a fixating Thersal having sex with a Zabrack. Eventually Obi-Wan sat back and powered off the terminal. This would explain why he so rarely saw his Master with a partner during their many years together. Had his Master fixated on Bonjerie then? Had he been alone with Bonjerie one evening, perhaps kissing him, and had his eyes dilated and gone black? How had he hid his discomfort from Obi-Wan after the man's death? Obi-Wan couldn't shake the image of those eyes on him, so alien on his Master, but so focused and intense. And how desperate Qui-Gon had been to get him away. Obi-Wan imagined his Master alone, suffering. He imagined his Master depressed, embarrassed, maybe in pain, and his heart clenched up. Obi-Wan's comm buzzed and he snatched for it through blurry eyes.

"It's Tan-Hai. I did some assessment on Qui-Gon's condition. Qui-Gon is alright. He is definitely in a state of fixation though, I'm afraid. And it is pretty severe."

"How is he taking it?"

"Well, he's upset, as you can imagine. You are very important to him, and needing to stay away from you...isn't what he would have chosen. He thinks it might be easier if he is relocated to a different Temple for-"

"No!" Obi-Wan shouted. 

"Obi-Wan, can you imagine the embarrassment of becoming aroused to the point of distraction every time he is around his former Padawan? His eyes dilating? In front of the Council? Anakin?"

"No! He's not leaving, not again. You tell him that's not acceptable!"

"I'm no longer with him, I'm back in the Healers’ Wing."

Obi-Wan cut the connection and rushed for the hallway. All of it was confusing, but of one thing he was certain: he wasn't going back to a life where Qui-Gon was a memory. Not again. He thundered out of the lift and rounded the corner to stop in front of Qui-Gon's rooms, laying his palm against the scanner. 

Nothing happened. He was locked out. He banged his fist on the door, "Qui-Gon! Let me in!" Nothing. His comm beeped and he answered.

"Please go away."

"No. I'm not going anywhere. We have to talk about this. You are not leaving over this, you cannot."

"Obi-Wan..." Qui-Gon's voice was a study in tension, "how do I explain what this is like to you? I can't will it away, I can't best it with the force. I- I can't believe it is happening now, with you- force I can't understand it- but we must take steps." 

Obi-Wan could hear the ragged breathing and it almost sounded like Qui-Gon was having difficulties making the effort to speak. 

"Qui-Gon, I'm hard." 

Obi-Wan could hear the shocked moan that Qui-Gon tried to smother. He leaned his forehead against the smooth door. "I've been hard since I read the damn article about Thersal physiology." It was true. He'd hardly noticed it in his panic and confusion, but his body clearly wasn't objecting to the thought of his Master touching him. His mind hadn't quite caught up yet- this was his *Master*- but his feelings were clear and he trusted them. He lowered his voice, because beings were beginning to notice him as they passed in the hall. "Can you smell me from in there?"

"Yes," Qui-Gon whispered. 

"Let me in."

"Obi-Wan, if I let you come in here I'm not going to be able to keep from... touching you. I'm not going to let you sacrifice yourself because you will miss me. That's not a good enough reason."

"It's not a good enough reason for me either, though I would miss you. This feels right to me...I'm not saying this isn't a shock, but it *feels* right. For Siths' sake Qui-Gon, let me in. We can test it out, see how it feels to...touch each other like that."

Silence.

"I want you to touch me Qui-Gon."

The door slid open so suddenly that Obi-Wan almost lost his balance. The room was dark and his Master was at the far end of the room, pressed against the wall near the entrance of his bedchamber. An escape route? Obi-Wan raised his hands in a gesture of placation. 

"Do you have any idea what you are getting yourself into?" His Master's voice was low, pleading. 

"I've spent the last several hours researching. A good deal of enthusiastic ravishment, I imagine."

Qui-Gon bit off a groan, "Shared missions, at least the long ones. It would severely limit your suitability for mission assignments Obi-Wan."

"I'm not the same person I was, I'm not concerned with doing all the right things and sitting on the council by the time I'm 35." Obi-Wan took a step closer to his Master. "We could serve the force and the Republic as a team- we have already done so for years."

Qui-Gon's voice was low, labored, "I don't think you realize- it would take some time to make sure I was in a fit state to be able to concentrate on day to day life, and it could be a very long while before I could successfully give my attention to missions. We'd both be grounded for the duration. Fixating Thersals have to go before the Council to notify them of their condition and both the Thersal and their partner have to submit to questioning to determine informed consent. It would be an incredible invasion of your privacy. You shouldn't even *be* in here before we see them. "

"Come sit with me on the couch Qui-Gon." Obi-Wan made his way to it and sat down. Qui-Gon stayed where he was. Obi-Wan sighed. "Did you have to go before the Council with Bonjerie? I don't recall us having to stay on planet for a long stretch. "

"He died almost immediately after I fixated on him. Had he survived, we would have been taken off the active roster until it stabilized."

"How did you cope with it?"

"The grief- by meditation and throwing myself into our work. The other...I was forever sneaking off to relieve myself. It was most inconvenient."

Obi-Wan gasped, "How did I not notice?"

"Once, I thought you had. I couldn’t wait, I barely made it around the corner to my rooms and couldn't even shut the door...that was when we were on Mistral327."

Obi-Wan felt heat snake through him at he thought of his Master panting, rushing to get himself out of his pants in time. This was definitely not a turn-off. "Come sit by me," Obi-Wan said, and he knew his voice was growing husky. Qui-Gon moved toward him slowly, like he was afraid of what Obi-Wan would do. Obi-Wan wasn't sure he's ever seen his Master look so tentative about anything, and he sighed. He *really* needed to adjust himself in his leggings, and he decided to do so. Perhaps that would speed the process along. He slid his hand up his thigh and grasped himself- *oh, that felt good*- and moved his penis so that it was pointing upwards, unhampered by the crease of his leggings at his thigh. 

Qui-Gon let out a strangled sound and managed, "Obi-Wan!" and then Qui-Gon was beside him on the couch and Obi-Wan could see the black of his dilated eyes. They were fastened on Obi-Wan's lap.

"Closer."

Qui-Gon's eyes were now on his mouth. Obi-Wan felt a tingling at the base of his spine and licked his lips. Qui-Gon was bending towards him and was almost close enough to touch him now.

"Closer, Qui-Gon."

Obi-Wan could feel the pressure of Qui-Gon's body against his thigh and shoulder now. Qui-Gon was leaning into him, bending his face towards Obi-Wan's neck and inhaling. 

"Force, you smell amazing."

Obi-Wan had a flash that his Master had marked him with his scent earlier, and was probably doing so now, and the thought was suddenly unbelievably arousing. He had the overwhelming urge to submit to it, and he arched his neck at the same time as he grasped his Master's robe and pulled him in. Qui-Gon met the flesh of Obi-Wan's neck with his mouth open, already sucking. He mouthed under Obi-Wan's ear and down the straining cords of his neck to its base, grunting, biting down, and then licked at his adam's apple. Obi-Wan's neck was alive with sensation from lips and teeth and tongue and beard and Qui-Gon was certainly not being gentle with him because he could feel the marks surfacing on his flesh, and it was very, very good. Obi-Wan moaned and Qui-Gon's attention snapped off his neck and to his mouth. Qui-Gon was leaning over him now, one hand moving up to slide into the hair at nape of his neck to cradle his head. The kiss began and remained open-mouthed, with Qui-Gon's other hand slipping up to rest at Obi-Wan’s throat, using his thumb to press down on Obi-Wan's chin to open his mouth further when he wanted deeper access. Obi-Wan was not sure how long the kissing went on, but Obi-Wan was melting backwards into the couch, slouching down in surrender to it. Then suddenly he was laying flat on his back and Qui-Gon was spreading himself over him with determination. As more of Qui-Gon's body came into contact with his own, Obi-Wan realized that a feverish heat was pouring off the man even through his robes.

He broke the kiss to murmur, "You're burning up" and Qui-Gon grunted something that sounded like "to be expected" or maybe "that's not exceptional" while he pried Obi-Wan's jaw open and fastened himself back on Obi-Wan mouth. Obi-Wan moaned and gave himself over to it. The kissing was really, really working for him.

Qui-Gon was a heavy man and wasn't taking much of his weight on his arms, and between the pressure and the continuous necking, Obi-Wan wasn't getting much time for breathing. Obi-Wan writhed under the pressure of the big body, excited by his trapped and prone position. He came into contact with Qui-Gon's thigh and pressed himself against it, thrusting. Qui-Gon groaned into his mouth and pushed one of his hands beneath Obi-Wan and squeezed his buttocks, encouraging him closer. Obi-Wan moaned his approval. Qui-Gon's fingers were edging closer to Obi-Wan's hot crevice and Obi-Wan tore his mouth away to say, "That's it, c'mon," suddenly frustrated that he was too entangled with Qui-Gon to spread his legs and provide better access. Qui-Gon's fingers pressed hard and the fabric of Obi-Wan's leggings gave a bit, allowing Qui-Gon's fingers to come into contact with the heat of Obi-Wan's clenching entrance. Obi-Wan gave a cry of pleasure and Qui-Gon whispered brokenly, "Oh force... you want it, don't you?" And Obi-Wan moaned again by way of a response. 

Qui-Gon continued to work Obi-Wan that way, rubbing his entrance through his leggings while Obi-Wan rutted against his thigh. Obi-Wan thought desperately that his Master was going to make him come this way, just by touching him through his clothes. He realized that something hot and hard was pressing into his hip and that it must be Qui-Gon's erection. Obi-Wan felt a little thrill of embarrassment and daring as he worked his hand between them and palmed it- this was his *Master’s* erect penis. When he made contact, Qui-Gon made a little high-pitched sound in the back of his throat. Obi-Wan was frozen for a moment-- it felt *huge.* Was that normal for Thersals? Obi-Wan rubbed his palm along its length and Qui-Gon shuddered above him, fingers pressing harder into Obi-Wan's opening. Force, his Master's erection felt like a lead pipe, burning hot and pulsing even through the layers of fabric. Obi-Wan wondered it he could get his Master to free his legs enough that they could pull down his leggings and get Qui-Gon's cock inside him--

A loud beeping sliced through the dark and their frantic coupling. They broke the kiss and froze, except for Qui-Gon's penis pulsing against Obi-Wan's palm and the involuntary rhythm of his fingers still pressing slightly against Obi-Wan's anus. Qui-Gon fumbled for his comm and answered shakily, "Yes?" Obi-Wan watched his face, impossibly hard and searching for a clue about what was being said on the other end. "Yes that is correct. He is, yes. We will be there momentarily." He disconnected and looked down at Obi-Wan. "The Council summons us." 

They both stared at one another, breathing hard. Obi-Wan opened his mouth to say something, perhaps ask if they couldn't just take the edge off a bit before going, but Qui-Gon correctly interpreted the look and said shakily, "I need you to be the strong one here, I don't think I can do it." Obi-Wan took a deep breath and pushed Qui-Gon's chest up and slithered out from under him, dropping onto the floor. Qui-Gon closed his eyes for a moment and then pushed off from the couch and stood up. 

They stood there and looked at each other, Obi-Wan taking in Qui-Gon's disheveled hair and twisted robe. Qui-Gon must have been seeing the same thing because he reached out to straighten Obi-Wan's tunic and then snatched his arm back sharply, eyeing the pale skin exposed at Obi-Wan's breast. "I can't touch you, I won't be able to..." Obi-Wan nodded and pulled his tunic into its proper place, smoothing the places where it was bunched up. "No wait," Qui-Gon said "I need to be touching you, just... some contact, something..." Obi-Wan stepped forward and took one of Qui-Gon's hands in his and he thought he saw Qui-Gon's shoulders relax a fraction. "Better," Qui-Gon breathed. Obi-Wan felt a surge of protectiveness as he looked at Qui-Gon, so vulnerable and still trembling slightly. He would take care of him, in front of the Council and then after when they were alone together. 

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon began, "are you su-"

Obi-Wan shot him a look.

"I just want you to know that going before the Council doesn't mean you have to pledge yourself to this indefinitely, it's fine to tell them you are interested in experimentation. They are mainly there to determine your level of knowledge and your consent."

Obi-Wan eyed him, exasperated. "I think that was the experimentation right there." 

He tugged on Qui-Gon's hand and led him towards the door. 

 

******************************************

 

When they arrived in the Council chambers, they had to give a statement of confirmation about Qui-Gon's condition and Obi-Wan's acceptance. Obi-Wan thought that Qui-Gon conducted himself very well, although his agitation was clear to anyone who knew him. Yoda, Mace, and Ki Mundi all offered sympathetic nods of support. They were told that the Council would approve their application for mating partners pending a subcommittee’s recommendation that would convene directly. Sido Alphias as the representative from the Council joined a Master Mind Healer and a Master Body Healer to begin their inquiry in a small chamber flanking the main Council chambers. They stood on the middle of the round room, side by side, but not touching now. Qui-Gon’s shields were firmly shored up against the flicker of reassurance Obi-Wan tried to send him.

"Master Jinn, how many times have you fixated before?"

"Three."

"Are you confident that this fixation is something familiar enough that you can handle yourself in a manner befitting a Jedi Master?"

Qui-Gon twitched. "I am not."

Obi-Wan snapped his head up to look at him. 

"Explain, please."

Qui-Gon took a deep breath, "This fixation has come on very suddenly, with no sexual activity taking place before hand between us, which is unusual. Unprecedented in my case. And it is strong. The strongest I have ever felt. I feel...very distracted by Obi-Wan."

"In their own way, fixations always stabilize eventually, Master Jinn."

Qui-Gon bowed his head in acknowledgement. "I just have no experience in a fixation of this magnitude. It's never happened with someone I was already intimate with, someone I love. As such, I feel it precludes me from making assertions of my control."

"I appreciate your honesty Master. Do you feel any desire to hurt Obi-Wan?"

"No. Never."

"And if he objected to something you wanted?"

"I would stop, immediately."

"What do you want to do with Obi-Wan?"

Qui-Gon closed his eyes. "I want to touch him and kiss him and smell him and have sex with him."

"What kinds of sexual acts would you like to perform?"

Obi-Wan was stunned, and he thought desperately, is this really necessary? But that was only the precursor- they really had very few questions for Qui-Gon. Their real target was Obi-Wan himself.

Several minutes later, and with Obi-Wan feeling alternately terribly embarrassed and turned on ("Would you like to taste his penis?" Qui-Gon, trembling: "Yes, I'd like to taste him-- when he comes in particular"), they released Qui-Gon.

"Master Jinn, you may leave and return to your quarters. We will have questions for Knight Kenobi now."

Qui-Gon bowed and backed towards the door, exiting without a glance in Obi-Wan's direction. Obi-Wan was glad of that, he felt sure he was bright red. 

Then the real questions began. 

They asked Obi-Wan about his reactions to every one of Qui-Gon's stated interests. And then they improvised and put forward alternate scenarios. 

“And if he desired to tie you down and keep you lubricated and available to him for sex all night?”

{Force yes}. "I would allow it." He was not sure he would ever be able to look at any of these beings in the eye again. He understood now that the questions were meant to solidify his own boundaries so that he would have a clear knowledge of them in situations that would follow. But...yeesh. Finally, after putting forth some surprisingly lewd proposals, the committee wound down. 

“One last question. How does it feel to have your Master, who has been your teacher for so long, want you in this way?” 

Obi-Wan considered, “It feels both unbelievable…and very exciting. I am excited by it.”

"You seem to be very aware of your own comfort levels, thank you. The committee will recommend the approval of your application. We will recommend that regular assessments be performed for the safety of both partners." 

"Thank you Masters." Obi-Wan bowed.

"Do you have any questions for us Knight Kenobi?" 

Obi-Wan thought for a minute, "How long will he be in this state?" 

One of the Healers, Master Ka, responded, "It varies of course. The first 36-48 hours will be the most intense. Then there will be a period of several weeks or even months where you will be somewhat more able to spend some time together that does not quickly turn sexual, and even a little time apart. But not a great deal. Master Jinn will still be volatile and prone to going into a state of high excitement frequently. That is the period of time that you will begin your training exercises. These exercises, when you are ready, will include helping Qui-Gon learn how to control his reactions when he is simply in your presence. As they progress and he is more able to channel his desires to appropriate settings, you will be asked to begin deliberately provoking him in session." Obi-Wan knew an evil grin was spreading across his face. That would be a most interesting experience. Right now he had to put no effort into seducing Qui-Gon whatsoever, but thinking up ways to get to him would be highly entertaining. 

"How many other fixating Thersals are in the Order at this time?"

"Seven, at last count."

"And do they all manage their duties to the Republic successfully?"

"Generally, yes. Historically there have been some couples that have not managed to graduate from the training successfully, and they have been permanently assigned to the Temple so that they can stay in close proximity with each other, and their quarters."

Obi-Wan couldn't believe that he had never head of this. "What can I do to support successful completion and reintegration?"

"It's less what you can do, individually, and more to do with the dynamic of the couple. When well matched and secure about their attachment to one another, it is easier to learn methods to successfully delay gratification to times where it will not endanger your performance as Jedi."

Obi-Wan nodded. That made sense. He would help Qui-Gon feel stable and secure in his affections, and they would build a partnership that supported their bond. Qui-Gon. He felt the now familiar rush of blood back to his groin. He hurried through his remaining questions and was released by the committee with farewell bows, and, Obi-Wan thought, the hint of smiles playing at their faces. The bastards. 

 

****************************************

 

Obi-Wan fled the sub-committee with a significant degree of relief. He couldn't wait to get back to Qui-Gon. There were few scenarios that he'd answered in the negative, and that only made him more comfortable with what was about to happen. Perhaps comfortable was not the word. He wanted it to be happening *now*. His body had gone from achingly aroused to embarrassed so many times over the last hours that he felt a little strung out. He needed to come, preferably with Qui-Gon, and then maybe the buzzing in his balls and head would cease. There were a number of beings out there who knew exactly what he would be doing in the next minutes... and hours, and while that made his face a little hot to think of, he was almost to the point where he would do it *in front* of them if he could just get off. If he was this bad, what was Qui-Gon going through? 

Just a few more steps... the door was in view... the lock had been re-programed again and it slid sharply open at his touch. A single light was on in the common area but his Master was nowhere to be seen. "Master?" 

Then he saw Qui-Gon coming out of the 'fresher...and he was only wearing his leggings. His chest was gleaming damply in the soft light and his small brown nipples were sharp little points. Obi-Wan was salivating. When did his Master become so hot? Qui-Gon was on him before he took a single step, backing him into the door and pressing their chests and mouths together. 

Bliss.

Obi-Wan could feel the hard muscles of Qui-Gon's back flex under his grasping hands, so smooth and velvety, fresh from the sonics. 

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon breathed, "please tell me they said yes. Please."

"They said yes my Master. I am yours."

Qui-Gon moaned "Thank the force," and then his tongue was in Obi-Wan's mouth, dancing, drawing a groan out of Obi-Wan. He was so hard, already, and he pressed forward feeling Qui-Gon's erection against his stomach. He slid a hand down to touch it and Qui-Gon cried out, slumping against him, his hand slamming against the door frame to brace himself... and then they were falling backwards into the corridor with Qui-Gon on top of Obi-Wan. They lay stunned for a second and then Obi-Wan craned his neck back to see several Jedi who had jumped aside, staring at them. Qui-Gon peeled himself off him and rocked back on his haunches- Obi-Wan could see the jutting erection obscenely outlined in the harsh lighting of the hallway- and then his Master said, "Excuse me," and grabbed him by the ankles and dragged him back over the threshold, the door sliding shut behind them. 

The image of a disheveled, damp Jedi Master with a huge hard-on crouching over his former apprentice would not be one that was soon forgotten in the Temple, Obi-Wan was sure. {Just a few more beings who know what we are doing in here to add to the collection} he thought dryly. He grinned at his Master, who managed a quirk of the lips before he pulled Obi-Wan up on his knees and against his chest, cutting both the smiles off their faces. 

Qui-Gon's lips were on his again, moving passionately, and a hand worked its way beneath his tunics to caress his hip, searing hot. Unlike their last session, where Qui-Gon made no attempts to remove Obi-Wan's clothes, Qui-Gon immediately set to pushing Obi-Wan's robes off his shoulders and untying his tunics so that their skin could be pressed together. Qui-Gon slid his burning hands over Obi-Wan's waist and up his back. Then they came around and cupped his pectorals and stoked his nipples with large thumbs. {Incredible}.

"Oh," Obi-Wan breathed. The heat and the intimacy of their skin touching was almost overwhelmingly decadent after the prolonged wait and Obi-Wan clutched at Qui-Gon's broad shoulders to keep himself upright. Qui-Gon broke away and murmured, "I want to see you," and then Obi-Wan's leggings were being pushed down and Obi-Wan's flushed erection popped out between them. 

"Lovely," Qui-Gon said, and he rubbed the back of his hand against it, petting it, before finally allowing it into the palm of his hand to be stroked firmly. Obi-Wan gave a hoarse shout- he had been needing this for hours now. Qui-Gon's fist covered more of his penis than his own did, and it squeezed him rather more roughly whenever it passed over his glans. Obi-Wan's knees were trembling when Qui-Gon leaned over his shoulder to get a look at Obi-Wan's plump buttocks.

"Exquisite," he rasped, abandoning Obi-Wan's penis and cupping his hands over Obi-Wan's bottom. "I'm going to take care of you," Qui-Gon panted into his ear, nuzzling it. "I am going to make you come so hard, I promise." Almost pleading now, "Turn around for me Obi-Wan." 

Obi-Wan groaned, "OK," and started to turn but stopped midway. "Wait, let me see you first," he breathed. He looked up into Qui-Gon's fierce black eyes and reached for the ties of his leggings and undid them, running his fingers over the bulging outline of Qui-Gon's penis. He bit his lip and then pushed them down onto Qui-Gon's thighs.

Obi-Wan gasped. Qui-Gon's penis jutted upwards, so heavy it waved in the air. He had a thick, heavily veined shaft topped with an oversized mushroom head that had Obi-Wan swallowing convulsively and his ass aching in equal parts trepidation and greed. He thought he would not be able to walk straight after getting screwed by that thing. And he wasn't sure he cared. He reached out a hand and tested the girth of it, unable to close his fingers around it, with Qui-Gon gasping and clenching his hands while he tried to hold still. It was like velvet, searing hot and pulsing strongly. 

"Obi-Wan...please." 

Obi-Wan shuffled around and bent over, giving himself to Qui-Gon without hesitation. Obi-Wan's forehead was pressed against the carpet, and he gripped his discarded robes while his Master parted his rounded cheeks with his thumbs and looked at him. He felt both uncomfortably exposed and strangely turned on by Qui-Gon's inspection.

"Mmmmmm, beautiful" Qui-Gon breathed. "I wonder how many different appendages have penetrated this little hole? I can imagine how you moaned for each one."

Obi-Wan moaned into the floor in agreement, and Qui-Gon whispered, "This is all I've been able to think about. Getting inside you. I want to hear what you sound like when you are all the way spread open on me." 

Obi-Wan moaned again, spreading his legs open a little further, all thoughts of dignity slipping away. He felt hot breath on his exposed anus a split second before Qui-Gon touched the flat of his tongue to it, causing Obi-Wan to gasp loudly. 

Qui-Gon began licking him in firm hard strokes. "Ungh, force yes! Yes!" Obi-Wan's eyes rolled back into his head as Qui-Gon tongued him. It was like Qui-Gon was tenderizing him for some feast, working him over so that there would be little resistance when it came time to eat him. Obi-Wan felt his muscles clenching rhythmically in anticipation of those forceful licks, ratcheting up the tension in his groin. Qui-Gon reached up and grasped his testicles, rubbing them gently and then wrapping his hand around them more tightly, stilling Obi-Wan's movements and holding him firmly in place. He let his tongue form a point and pushed into Obi-Wan's clenching entrance, making Obi-Wan cry out something in gibberish. Pulling Obi-Wan toward his tongue by his grip on his testicles, Qui-Gon thrust in and out of him, reducing Obi-Wan to a jelly. If his Master didn't mount him soon he was going to go insane, completely. 

"Fuck, fuck! Master, please!"

Qui-Gon moaned in response, pushing harder. 

"Master!" Obi-Wan reached back and grasped wildly at his Master's head, trying to pull him up and into him. Qui-Gon eased his tongue back out of Obi-Wan and allowed himself to be guided over Obi-Wan's back. Qui-Gon's penis slid deftly between Obi-Wan's cheeks as he did so, and both of them shuddered at the heat and the *almost* of it. Obi-Wan could feel his opening skidding along the pulsing heat of Qui-Gon's cock as Qui-Gon pushed against him and Obi-Wan thought he had never wanted anything so badly as he wanted his Master to push that thing into him, hard. Obi-Wan heard the solid smack of a bottle hitting his mater's palm and a moment later their grinding was smoothed by a slick wetness.

"Yes!" Obi-Wan cried, "Go in, right in." 

Qui-Gon was humping against him now, and he paused. "Is this what you want?" And then a broad finger was steadily entering his body, bumping his prostate and making Obi-Wan's penis jump. 

"Ahhhh, yes, no. I don't need it- fuck right there. I can take you, just put it in!"

A second finger pushed in next to the first, working him, and Qui-Gon rasped, "I plan to take you more than once tonight, we should start out right."

Obi-Wan clenched down on Qui-Gon's fingers and heard Qui-Gon swear and then the fingers pulled out of him with a wet sucking sound. "I can't stand it," Qui-Gon gasped, and then he pulled back, the fat blunt head of his cock pressing against Obi-Wan's quivering hole. Obi-Wan shuddered and knew it wouldn't be easy going, and he braced himself for the breach, welcoming the invasion.

"Agrg, force, Obi-Wan, I told you we should have prepared longer..." 

Obi-Wan was gritting his teeth through the pressure, too lost to the sensation of being well and truly impaled to respond, and then Qui-Gon's cock popped through the ring of muscles and began its slide into Obi-Wan's rectum. Qui-Gon moaned and Obi-Wan grasped desperately for his testicles as the bulbous head of Qui-Gon's member dragged over his prostate. 

"Stop! Stop!" 

Qui-Gon froze and Obi-Wan tugged on his scrotum until his orgasm edged away. "OK, it's good. Again." He felt Qui-Gon's hand slide around him, pushing away Obi-Wan's hand and gathering up his testicles. He pushed them flush against his shaft and grasped the base of Obi-Wan's cock, wrapping his hand around the whole bundle and squeezing it firmly while he pushed his way inside further. 

Oh fuck, *fuck* Qui-Gon was well endowed. Obi-Wan could feel that head lodged inside him, awakening every nerve ending in the soft places inside him, and he was terrifyingly close to the edge even with Qui-Gon's grip on his genitals. Qui-Gon pulled out halfway and then pushed back in, squeezing past Obi-Wan's inflamed little gland in each direction. With each pass, Obi-Wan oozed pre-cum and he moaned wildly. Qui-Gon's cock was going to be the death of him. The initial stretch was wearing off a bit and he needed friction, *now!* 

"Harder Master!"

Qui-Gon penetrated him again, faster this time. 

"Ugh! Yes!"

Grunting, Qui-Gon managed, "You are so tight Obi-Wan, force, how can this not hurt?" But Qui-Gon's cock was pushing into him faster, reaming him even as he said it. 

"Ahhhh, give it to me hard!” Nonsense was spilling from him now. “I need you to break me in. Fuck me! Oooohhh yes. Yes! Master!" 

"Padawan...my Padawan," Qui-Gon moaned, giving a sharp squeeze to Obi-Wan's genitals with a large hand and hunching further over his back. His free hand found Obi-Wan's neck and held him down against the floor, rubbing a thumb along Obi-Wan's hairline while he fucked into him. 

Obi-Wan was wild, the sheath of his muscles around Qui-Gon's pumping phallus burning and clenching, shooting flares of hot pleasure up his spine. He was pinned down by Qui-Gon's member in his rectum, by a hand gripping his sex warningly, by another hand pressing him down into the floor. He arched up as best as he could trying to open himself up even more to the fucking. 

Several more passionate thrusts and Obi-Wan couldn't wait any more, "Master, I'm going to come, oh! I need to come, you are making me come! Shit!"

Qui-Gon made a strangled, keening sound and bit him on the shoulder blade. Obi-Wan screamed and scrambled to touch himself. He grasped the part of his penis that was sticking out from Qui-Gon's fist, rubbing his palm over the sticky head, and then his body spasmed and deconstructed, shooting ejaculate down on his robes. Qui-Gon fucked him right through it, heedless of muscles clamping down on him. When Obi-Wan's body gave up its orgasm and he melted into a quivering heap, Qui-Gon let go of his neck and his penis and used his hands to keep Obi-Wan's hips up in the air. He pulled his cock all the way out of Obi-Wan's body with a pop, causing Obi-Wan to jerk, and then pushed it back in with a roar. Obi-Wan cried out at the rough invasion, feeling the hot spurting of Qui-Gon's orgasm inside him, going on forever. Finally, they collapsed down onto the floor with Obi-Wan still impaled, and Qui-Gon rolled them to the side. He gently pulled himself out of Obi-Wan's hole, and Obi-Wan could feel hot come trickling down his thighs. One of Qui-Gon's strong arms wrapped around him and turned Obi-Wan's head back to face him, his words spilling out in a jumble. 

"You are so hot, so beautiful Obi-Wan. Your ass is so sweet and tight and perfect. You are so responsive, force, you are perfect. Perfect." He kissed Obi-Wan on the nose, and then on the lips. 

Obi-Wan was trying to find the words to express what he felt, but he was still muddled by his orgasm and by the *blasted* thickening he felt in his throat to form a coherent response. " 'S good, you... love..."

Qui-Gon kissed him again. Obi-Wan laid there for a few minutes, contemplating their coupling, and if they really shouldn't have done it so close to the door, and how nice his Master's hair smelled where it trailed so near his face, when he realized something. 

"Master, are you still hard?" {After that}??

"Yes. But it's nothing to do with your performance, I assure you."

"You are ready to take me again already?" 

"When you are ready." Qui-Gon voice was husky and he was thrusting against the small of Obi-Wan's back, ever so slightly. 

{Oh force}.

 

*******************************************

 

Obi-Wan was not sure that Qui-Gon's penis actually left his body at all that night. He got fucked again on hands and knees, over the side of the bed, and on his back with Qui-Gon holding his knees against his chest and his body making sharp slapping noises as he gave it to Obi-Wan hard, all restraint gone. Obi-Wan had come more times then he thought he was capable. When he thought his hips would come unhinged he found he could get Qui-Gon's penis down his throat, although it made his eyes leak tears. Qui-Gon came so fast it took Obi-Wan unaware and he choked on the semen pumping into him. Panting, Qui-Gon said, "Never, no one has ever..." and by that time Obi-Wan had gotten hard again and Qui-Gon, after a moment of fondling Obi-Wan between his callused fingers, rolled Obi-Wan on to his stomach and slid back into Obi-Wan's swollen and well used hole. Obi-Wan moaned and tilted his hips up to get Qui-Gon deeper, liking the burn and rawness as much as the sharp jolts of pleasure to his prostate. Just before dawn Qui-Gon slowed down, pushing in and out of Obi-Wan's mouth with sweet slowness, touching his cheek and stroking his hair before pulling back a bit and coming into his mouth. Obi-Wan held his erection in his mouth until it softened, loving the soft ridges and vulnerable flesh and the look of wild-eyed abandon on his Masters face. Qui-Gon had held Obi-Wan after that, kissing him and nibbling his ear while Obi-Wan gave into sleep, his hand curled around his Master's.

 

********************************************

 

Obi-Wan's bladder woke him late morning, and he found himself alone in the bed. He knew that Qui-Gon had been with him recently, but he couldn't sense his presence anywhere in the quarters. He pushed himself up to a sitting position and winced. Definitely sore. Sitting might not be advisable for a while. His penis gave an interested twitch. Not now, Obi-Wan sent it. We are getting more sleep. He padded into the 'fresher and relieved himself, cringing at the places where the dried fluids pulled the hairs on his chest...and groin...and buttocks....and thighs. Crap. They had done some cleaning up last night between sessions, but apparently not enough. Obi-Wan sighed and stepped into the sonics and bathed quickly and thoroughly, drying himself and then heading back to the bedchamber where he crawled directly back into bed. Naked. Why pretend that wasn't how he was going to end up in a short while? He grinned to himself as he drifted off to sleep again.

A short while later, Obi-Wan was woken by sounds coming from the common area. Voices, one being his Master's. The voices got closer. 

"Still in bed? The lazy bum."

Tan-Hai, that was Tan-Hai's voice. 

"I know you are awake Kenobi. Jedi senses and all that."

His Master's voice now, deep and smooth, "Obi-Wan, Tan-Hai here kindly volunteered to serve as our assigned assessment Healer."

"I'll bet he did," Obi-Wan mumbled into the pillow. He cracked open one eye and peered at the two men standing at the foot of the bed. Lovely, both of them. They were both grinning amiably. Qui-Gon's eyes sought his and they finished their slide into full dilation. Obi-Wan felt his breath quicken.

Tan-Hai spotted it too, "Now, now, none of that yet. Have to be professional and assess his condition before you get started again." Tan-Hai came around the side of the bed, "Obi-Wan, I need to have a look at you, OK?"

Obi-Wan grunted, still face down on the bed. 

Tan-Hai produced a scanner from his satchel and ran it slowly over Obi-Wan's body, checking the readouts as it moved along. "Qui-Gon was good enough to fetch you some food." 

That sounded quite appealing. 

"And some bacta gel from the Healers’ Wing."

Obi-Wan's cock hardened further. He knew where that would be applied. Tan-Hai's scanner gave off little agitated beeping sounds somewhere behind him. There was a rustle of cloth and the sheet was pulled away from him. Tan-Hai's hands made contact with Obi-Wan's buttocks, parting his cheeks and exposing him to the cool air. Obi-Wan sucked in a breath. 

"Mmmm, as I suspected. There appears to be some swelling and irritation in this region. Master Jinn, he will need to have bacta gel worked into the affected areas." 

There was a moment of silence, then Qui-Gon responded, "I see. And what method of delivery should be used, Healer?"

Oh, sweet force. Was his Master flirting with Tan-Hai?

Tan-Hai's voice definitely showed signs of strain when he answered, "Fingers would be best. Possibly something longer for the deepest places. It should be worked in... thoroughly."

Qui-Gon was breathing audibly now, "Ah, well, as you are the professional, perhaps you should assist us with this little problem? What do you think, Obi-Wan?"

Think? Obi-Wan was no longer receiving blood flow to his head. The thought of Tan-Hai's fingers inside him...and Qui-Gon watching him... He turned his head to better look at his Master's face.

"Master?"

Qui-Gon's eyes crinkled at him. Obi-Wan felt a fluttering in his chest. He looked at Tan-Hai behind him and Tan-Hai was staring between his still-parted cheeks, entranced. 

"He's already rubbing his erection into the bed, the little slut," Tan-Hai said. 

Obi-Wan realized that he was, and that he was getting quite wet.

"Medical procedures shouldn't be a turn-on, you know. Master Jinn, would you pass me the bacta please? Thank you. Perhaps you'd like to come over here and hold him open for me?"

There was movement and then Obi-Wan got a jolt of surprise when his Master swung his leg over Obi-Wan's waist and straddled him backwards, pinning him to the bed. Obi-Wan could feel the imprint of his Master's butt against his back and the heavy weight of his testicles at the bottom of his spine. Two large hands cupped his buttocks and thumbs slid in between them, parting him open again.

Obi-Wan moaned and ground himself into the bed sheets, instantly aching. He hadn't even known this was a turn-on of his.

"That does look a bit red," Qui-Gon said, breathing hard.

"Show him what you've been fucking me with," Obi-Wan half-moaned, turning his head to the side so they could hear him. 

There was a moment of silence and then one of Qui-Gon's hands let go of him and there was the sound of fabric moving. Then Tan-Hai gasped. "That is, well...impressive. Force. There is bound to be some soreness after that."

Obi-Wan heard a cap snap open and Qui-Gon's hand returned to him and parted him wide. 

"He's definitely going to need a thorough application of bacta," Tan-Hai said, hoarsely. A slick finger made contact with Obi-Wan's tender opening, rubbing the gel into him in gentle circles. Obi-Wan gasped, "Oh!" and Qui-Gon spread his buttocks apart further.

"I believe he is most tender a little further in, Healer."

"Ah yes, that would make sense." Obi-Wan got the impression that Tan-Hai was leering at Qui-Gon as he said it. Tan-Hai's finger slowly breached Obi-Wan, sliding into his hole to the knuckle. Obi-Wan *was* sore, but even so, it felt incredible. Tan-Hai withdrew his finger just as slowly and Obi-Wan's muscles clenched, struggling to keep him inside. He could feel every callous, every knuckle as Tan-Hai withdrew. 

"The trick for proper healing is copious amounts of bacta gel," Tan-Hai said in a low voice.

"I see," Qui-Gon panted.

Tan-Hai pushed a freshly coated finger back inside Obi-Wan. "How many times did you penetrate him last night, Master?"

Qui-Gon moaned, "Six." Obi-Wan moaned with him, pushing back on Tan-Hai's finger.

"My, my," Tan-Hai groaned, moving his finger in and out now. Obi-Wan was clenching his buttocks and thrusting into the bed, pulsing with arousal. 

"Did you take him hard and fast, or did you take your time and go slowly?"

"Hard, very hard," Qui-Gon rasped. One of his thumbs extended down to where Obi-Wan's hole was stretched around Tan-Hai's finger and he rubbed his thumb over the rim, caressing the point of penetration. 

Obi-Wan couldn't help it. He came. Grunting and gasping around Tan-Hai's finger and Qui-Gon's thumb, he succumbed to wave after wave of pleasure. 

There was a shocked silence while Obi-Wan panted, and then Tan-Hai tsked, “The slut,” and he pulled his finger out.

Qui-Gon’s thumb continued rubbing Obi-Wan’s entrance, his hands now grasping Obi-Wan’s cheeks hard enough to leave marks.

"And I didn't even zap him."

"Zap him?" Qui-Gon asked. Obi-Wan recovered himself to croak, "Show him. Touch his cock."

A pause and then Qui-Gon bucked on top of him, humping and crying out. It was over in a moment- Tan-Hai had not made Qui-Gon come. 

"Force... what...?"

"I think it is a side effect of being a Healer," Tan-Hai explained. "You should see what Obi-Wan does when I do that inside him."

Qui-Gon commanded gruffly, "Show me." 

"Let's turn him over so we can keep an eye on him this time," Tan-Hai suggested, and Qui-Gon moved off him and they rolled Obi-Wan over. 

For the first time, Obi-Wan could fully see Qui-Gon and Tan-Hai. They both were flushed and focused. Tan-Hai's black hair was tucked behind his ears. Qui-Gon's eyes were entirely dilated and his penis stuck out of his leggings and pointed directly at him. Obi-Wan looked at it, salivating. 

Tan-Hai grabbed several pillows and wedged them under Obi-Wan so that his hips tilted upward invitingly. Qui-Gon crawled up beside Obi-Wan and hooked one of Obi-Wan's knees over his arm, drawing his leg back and opening him up for Tan-Hai. Qui-Gon's face was very near Obi-Wan's.

"He's going to put his fingers in you now," Qui-Gon said softly, "He's going to get you all excited again and then we are going to take turns with you."

Oh. Obi-Wan's penis gave an interested twitch and he knew his face was beginning to heat with arousal again. Two of Tan-Hai's fingers, sticky with bacta, wiggled their way inside him. Obi-Wan made a little noise and Qui-Gon leaned down and swallowed the sound with a kiss. Tan-Hai began thrusting the fingers in and out of him, and Qui-Gon broke the kiss to coo, “Does it feel good?”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan breathed, and pulled Qui-Gon’s mouth back down to him again while Tan-Hai worked him. Tan-Hai was very talented at fingering. His fingers were dexterous and teasing and dominating all at once and he seemed to love the intimacy of taking Obi-Wan this way. 

“Are you ready Obi-Wan?” Tan-Hai asked tersely from between his legs . Qui-Gon pulled away again to watch his face.

“Oh yes,” Obi-Wan said. 

No sooner had he said it than a strong pulse of energy exploded into him. Obi-Wan screamed. It stopped after a too-short moment, leaving Obi-Wan panting and fully erect again. Qui-Gon’s eyes were wide and staring. 

Tan-Hai set to work on Obi-Wan then, sliding his fingers in and out and randomly sending force energy into him in short bursts, being careful not to establish a rhythm so as to keep Obi-Wan on edge. He also studiously avoided Obi-Wan’s sweet spot, which caused Obi-Wan to turn to begging during the short breaks between Qui-Gon’s kisses. Qui-Gon finally stopped devouring Obi-Wan’s mouth and bent down to lave the head of his penis and then slowly slide his lips down the shaft. Obi-Wan could see Tan-Hai’s glittering eyes focused on Qui-Gon’s mouth. Obi-Wan tried to thrust up into Qui-Gon’s slick, hot palate but Tan-Hai caught him and pushed his hip down to the bed while giving Obi-Wan a particularly forceful thrust with his fingers. Obi-Wan thrashed between the twin pleasures, enjoying the torture but wanting so badly to push Qui-Gon’s head down and use his mouth and to get Tan-Hai to move those fingers over his prostate. He looked over and saw that Qui-Gon’s new position exposed his cock, still sticking out of his leggings and damp with arousal. He grasped it, rubbing his thumb over the dripping head, and Qui-Gon’s deep moan vibrated along his cock. Oh, one more like that and he would come…he squeezed hard but the Sith-spawned beings on top of him sensed his orgasm and pulled back, Qui-Gon’s moan echoing in the bedchamber instead of on his aroused flesh, and Obi-Wan’s muscles clenching down on sudden emptiness instead of Tan-Hai’s wicked fingers. 

Qui-Gon was gasping for air over Obi-Wan's twitching sex. He looked up at Tan-Hai, “Would you like to take him, Healer? As you know, he is most accommodating." One of Qui-Gon's fingers stroked across Obi-Wan's wet entrance invitingly, "I think he really needs to get fucked.”

“Force yes,” Tan-Hai agreed. 

Obi-Wan groaned loudly.

Qui-Gon got off the bed and began rapidly pulling off clothing. Tan-Hai started doing the same, both of them eying the other interestedly. Obi-Wan stared at both of them as their bodies were revealed; nipples pointed and flushed, Qui-Gon's smaller and rosier than Tan-Hai's darker pair. Tan-Hai's muscular stomach and narrow waist, dark hair trailing down from Qui-Gon's bellybutton through the trough of v-shaped muscles on his abdomen. The dimples on Tan-Hai's flanks. Obi-Wan gulped and reached down and pulled his knees up, exposing himself. Tan-Hai abandoned his undressing and crawled up on the bed, tunics and boots left on the floor and his leggings pulled down to reveal his pert buttocks and stiff penis. 

"Oh," he said, eying Obi-Wan's slick little anus. He rubbed a thumb over it. The bed dipped and they both looked over to see Qui-Gon, completely naked, kneeling beside Tan-Hai with the tube of bacta in his hand. Qui-Gon reached over and palmed Tan-Hai's cock with a wet hand, making Tan-Hai suck in a breath and his eyes roll back a bit. And then they were kissing, one of Tan-Hai's hands hooking behind Qui-Gon's neck and pulling him closer. 

Obi-Wan gasped, knowing exactly what it was like to be on the receiving end of both kisses and trying to imagine how their aggressive styles would fit together. Well, apparently, if the depth of the kiss was anything to judge by. Qui-Gon pulled off of Tan-Hai's mouth and mouthed his ear. He grasped Tan-Hai's penis and guided it to Obi-Wan's quivering hole. 

"Fuck him," he growled. 

"Oh yes," Tan-Hai groaned, and he pushed forward, Qui-Gon's hand holding him steady. 

"Ugh! Oh!" Obi-Wan cried. He was definitely sore, but the bacta was doing its job because Tan-Hai's thick cock was entering him steadily. Obi-Wan dimly heard Tan-Hai moaning over the roar of blood in his ears and his own shouts of pleasure. He was so hard again, and he was glad that Tan-Hai wasn't teasing him anymore. Tan-Hai immediately laid into him with solid, hard thrusts, arms braced on the bed and face transformed with pleasure. 

"He's tight, isn't he?" Qui-Gon asked. 

"Oh force yes," Tan-Hai agreed.

"The way his muscles work you is amazing, isn't it?"

"Oh fuck it's so good..." Tan-Hai moaned. 

Hearing his Master talk about him that like that drove Obi-Wan crazy and he grabbed his cock, moaning. A large hand covered his pumping fist and he looked up to see Qui-Gon's face very close to his. 

"Wait for me Obi-Wan," he breathed, looking wild. "I want to be inside you when you come."

Obi-Wan's body gave a thrill of pleasure and squeezed down harder on Tan-Hai, who cried out harshly and pounded Obi-Wan harder. 

"Oh, oh, OH!" Tan-Hai jerked and came, spectacularly, inside Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon was gone in an instant, appearing between Obi-Wan's legs. Obi-Wan could feel the semen seeping out of his entrance after Tan-Hai's abrupt departure and had a picture of how he must look- legs spread open and his hole oozing another man's cum. Qui-Gon's black eyes were taking it in even as he aligned himself with Obi-Wan's waiting body. 

"You look so debauched," he said, entering Obi-Wan without preamble. 

Obi-Wan gave a yell of pleasure as the thick head penetrated him. Tan-Hai had taken Qui-Gon's place next to Obi-Wan, and he stroked the hair off Obi-Wan's forehead with a shaky hand. "Take it Obi-Wan," he whispered. "Let him fuck you with that giant cock."

Obi-Wan gasped and he felt his muscles give way a bit and Qui-Gon slid all the way in to balls. 

"Qui-Gon!" Obi-Wan shouted. 

"I know," Qui-Gon rasped, and he pulled out almost all the way and re-entered Obi-Wan forcefully. Obi-Wan saw stars. Qui-Gon began to thrust into him with wet squelching sounds, balls slapping against Obi-Wan parted cheeks. Tan-Hai was staring at the point of penetration with wide eyes. 

"You're stretched so wide Obi-Wan," Tan-Hai murmured. 

"It feels so good," Obi-Wan gasped. Qui-Gon began to move more quickly, rolling his hips forward in long strokes that had Obi-Wan shaking all over. Tan-Hai's hand snuck between their bodies and took Obi-Wan in hand, gently rolling his foreskin up and down between his fingers. 

Qui-Gon moaned, "You're so slick Obi-Wan, so wet." He gave a particularly hard thrust that slid Ob-Wan up further on the bed by several inches. Qui-Gon growled and pulled him back down onto his cock, the angle just right to ram into Obi-Wan's prostate. Obi-Wan gave a shout and Tan-Hai squeezed his penis. The size of Qui-Gon's sex made it *almost* impossible to take, the sensation skating that brilliant line between discomfort and ecstasy that sent Obi-Wan out of control with shameful speed. 

Qui-Gon fucked into him with another deep lunge and Tan-Hai chose that moment to hit Obi-Wan with a wave of force sensation that instantaneously caused every muscle in his body to seize up with pleasure as he ejaculated messily over his own chest and neck, howling. 

 

*********************************************

 

He came to as Qui-Gon was pulling out of him, face beaded with sweat and eyes heavy with satiation. Qui-Gon crawled up beside Obi-Wan and rolled him onto his side so that he could spoon up behind him. Tan-Hai turned on Obi-Wan's other side so that he was pressed against Obi-Wan's front, chest to chest. 

"How's that for medical services rendered?" Tan-Hai said, cheekily. Behind him, Obi-Wan heard Qui-Gon give a rumbling chuckle. 

"Very thorough," Obi-Wan mumbled, a little embarrassed that he had passed out yet again. Tan-Hai stroked his hip gently and he could feel Qui-Gon's breath on his neck. Obi-Wan felt a rush of contentment. Really, it wasn't a bad way to spend a morning at all.

"You should probably feed him eventually," Tan-Hai said, conversationally. Obi-Wan's stomach rumbled in agreement. 

"I'd be happy to feed you too," Qui-Gon answered warmly.

"When I get the energy to check, I'm guessing that I'll find that I am due for my next appointment," Tan-Hai sighed. 

"Another house call?" Qui-Gon inquired, and Obi-Wan knew that one eyebrow was arched up sarcastically. 

"Yes, actually," Tan-Hai said, smiling. "But unlikely to be nearly so pleasurable as this one I'm afraid." He sighed again and disentangled himself from Obi-Wan's arms, leaning down and giving him a quick kiss. After the briefest of hesitations he leaned over Obi-Wan's shoulders and Obi-Wan knew he was kissing Qui-Gon too. Obi-Wan felt a warm rush for both men. His whole life had been turned upside down in less than a day, and in more ways than he could ever have foreseen. He still felt a dizzying rush when he contemplated it, but he quietly rejoiced at this intersection of beings and emotions and passions that had reached equilibrium in the bed he was laying on.

Both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan watched Tan-Hai get dressed appreciatively, Obi-Wan lost in hazy contemplation. And then, with a wink, Tan-Hai strode out of the room and was gone. 

"Food," Qui-Gon said against his neck. When Obi-Wan didn't move he snorted and gave him a push on the hip. Obi-Wan grinned and rolled off the bed. 

"Where are my leggings?" Obi-Wan laughed, finding only a sock and his tunic in the room. "Oh, the front room, that's right," he said, glancing over his shoulder and catching the amused look on Qui-Gon's face as he pushed himself off the bed. Indeed, Obi-Wan's leggings were crumpled by the front door, alongside robes which bore distinctive stains all over the front. "You couldn't have moved these before bringing Tan-Hai over?" Obi-Wan asked good humouredly, grabbing the leggings from their telltale position and pulling them on. 

"He did have a smug look about him when he arrived," Qui-Gon answered from the kitchen. Obi-Wan padded across to join him and watched as Qui-Gon opened two containers and poured glasses of juice. After placing them on the table Qui-Gon looked up and Obi-Wan saw his eyes. 

They were pitch black.

"No relief?" Obi-Wan asked, slightly taken aback.

"There is definitely some relief, I feel much better. Less panicked." Qui-Gon answered.

"Just not enough yet?"

"Not nearly." 

Qui-Gon was looking at his naked chest. Perhaps not the best choice of clothing, Obi-Wan thought. Nevertheless, his stomach gave a little pleasant lurch. He sat down and repressed the urge to squirm as he felt the reminders of the use he'd been put to trickling out onto his leggings.

"You haven't asked me if I am OK all morning," Obi-Wan said.

"Your enthusiastic participation has been difficult to miss," Qui-Gon said calmly, slicing his food into neat bite-sized pieces. 

Obi-Wan laughed. 

"I had no idea you would be so... responsive," Qui-Gon continued. 

"I didn't know you would be so forceful," Obi-Wan responded.

"Perhaps it was not such an unfortunate match after all." Qui-Gon took a delicate bite, watching him. 

"No, I think not," Obi-Wan replied, suppressing the urge to grin like a fool. "We are going to have to do some explaining to Anakin."

"I don't think we will be able to see him together for a while," Qui-Gon mused. Obi-Wan immediately pictured his Master losing it and taking him over the table during dinner, and knew that was a good idea. 

"Yah, that might not turn out well," he said. "More juice?"

Qui-Gon nodded at him. "Thank you Padawan."

Obi-Wan smiled. "You are welcome."

 

*******************************

Fin


End file.
